Amigas, Amigas Garotos a Parte
by Mache-chin
Summary: Hilary, Runo, Salima, Alice, Julie e Melissa são grandes amigas. Um dia, as seis resolvem compartilhar um diário, para relatar acontecimentos interessantes semanalmente. É aí que as jovens mulheres conhecem os belos Tyson, Daniel, Ray, Lync, Billy e Max.
1. Tinha um Garoto no Caminho

**1: Nem Beyblade e Bakugan me pertencem. ç ç**

**2: Frases entre ( ) e em negrito são comentários meus.**

**3: Melissa Taylor é minha responsabilidade.  
><strong>

**Cap. 1**

**Tinha um Garoto no Caminho**

_{Salima Pov's}_

_Bom, por onde eu posso começar?... Este é o meu relatório semanal, um programa que eu e minhas amigas começamos a fazer pra lembrar todos os dias de tudo o que nos aconteceu de mais importante. Ao fim de toda semana, nós repassamos esta agenda para a próxima. Eu vou começar a escrever primeiro só porque aconteceu comigo uma coisa que nenhuma de nós jamais esperou que acontecesse com alguma nessa semana passada, uma coisa que mexeu comigo..._

_Eu sou uma esforçada zoóloga de um Instituto de reintegração ambiental para animais de grande porte, o famoso Witier, e, como é do meu costume, eu comecei a caminhar até lá depois de acordar e me arrumar por volta de umas nove da manhã. Não estava levando mais do que a bolsa, pois todo o material do qual eu preciso costumo deixar na minha sala de vice-chefe, que é no último andar do prédio e ao lado da sala da minha melhor amiga._

_Ela não é ninguém menos do que a Alice, a chefe do Instituto, que me deu meu cargo assim que demonstrei capacidade para coordenar as coisas no lugar. Apesar de ser tímida e um tanto delicada, a Alice é uma mulher que já viveu horrores na vida e ainda sim consegue se mostrar sempre firme e forte pra todos, tomando muitas vezes a iniciativa de tudo e sem perder o charme! Os homens que trabalham conosco a respeitam muito. E ela é um tanto misteriosa..._

_Enfim, voltando ao meu relato inicial, eu cheguei na hora pra fazer o meu exame de rotina em todos os animais e dar as vacinas necessárias antes de sair com a própria Alice para nos encontrarmos com as nossas outras amigas nesse feriado. Ela já tinha folgado todos os empregados e aquele era o último dia de trabalho até a chegada dos substitutos, voluntários que iriam monitorar tudo. Portanto, contando tudo, nós passamos três dias com o tempo livre._

_- Salima, já terminou? – tomei um pequeno susto quando ouvi os passos._

_- Ah, oi Alice. Já sim, esta é a última vacina._

_Meu caso mais complicado dentro do Instituto é um tigre branco com o nome de Suyure. Como é um veterano dentro do grupo, os outros tigres de pelagem comum o tratam como a um líder e ele nunca quis voltar ao seu habitat, menos ainda tentou fugir alguma vez. Quando eu comecei o meu trabalho, parecia que o Suyure não dava a mínima pro que eu fazia. Os outros já ficaram hostis ou curiosos quando me viram pela primeira vez, mas ele não._

_Sempre pude tocar em todos os tigres sem ele reclamar, diferente de como realmente achei que se comportaria com um cargo tão alto dentro do grupo, mas, mesmo também me deixando cuidar dele próprio, eu nunca consegui conquistar seu carinho. Tratei de aplicar logo a vacina pra que nós dois nos víssemos livres; ele saiu andando, indiferente como sempre. Com os outros nós temos que aplicar tranquilizantes; com Suyure, nem é preciso!_

_- Dois meses e ainda não conseguiu nada?_

_- O que eu posso fazer se ele não gosta de mim?_

_- Ah, acho que ele deve gostar de alguma maneira... Do jeito dele._

_Mal nós trancamos tudo, quando os vigias noturnos e a equipe veterinária do plano de revezamento chegaram, e Melissa começou a ligar. Ela é outra que tem a mania de planejar um monte de coisas, mas não faz nada por morrer de preguiça de seguir as próprias regras! Apesar de atraente, ela sempre ignora a fila de pretendentes que conseguiu bem antes de se tornar uma modelo e mesmo após isso. E pudera: uma loira dos olhos azuis e pele macia...! Virou modelo!_

_- "Ei, por que vocês duas estão demorando tanto? Julie e eu já estamos aqui esperando ao maior tempão junto com a Hilary e a Runo também!"._

_- Certo, nós já estamos indo. Onde é que vocês estão?_

_- "Conte duas mesas ao lado direito quando chegar ao restaurante; nós estaremos lá. E venham logo, que temos muito que conversar!"._

_- Seria mais fácil se você falasse logo pelo telefone, não é Melissa?_

_- "Não seja estraga prazeres Alice! Eu vou desligar."._

_- Ela desligou. – Alice suspirou._

_- Então é melhor irmos logo pra que ela não fique zangada. – ri._

_O nosso restaurante favorito sempre foi este onde eu estou agora, um simples e bonito do bairro que pertence aos pais da Runo e, por isso, sempre freqüentamos e ganhamos desconto. O nome é o mesmo do sobrenome dela, mas a Runo prefere sonhar em abrir uma confecção por ela mesma pra colocar um nome exótico e atrativo, no que já prometemos sermos suas fiéis clientes. E claro, com um considerável desconto usando os nossos cartões VIP! (Risos)_

_Ela é bonita, talentosa, faz as próprias roupas e já vende algumas para juntar dinheiro. Quando pode, adora nos ajudar nos nossos trabalhos, já que ela só banca a garçonete e auxiliar de cozinha pros pais. Tudo em que precisamos de uma mão, Runo oferece duas!_

_- Até que enfim... – Melissa suspirou assim que nos viu sentando._

_- Ora, pare de reclamar Melissa. Elas já chegaram, não foi? – Hilary até tentou acalmá-la, mas ela suspirou e cruzou os braços._

_- Sim, mas precisa mesmo demorar tanto tempo só para dizer aos empregados que estão dispensados? E dá um detalhe que eles iam sair mais cedo!_

_- Desculpa Melissa... – eu pedi – É que o Suyure ainda não confia muito em mim. Ou deve confiar, mas eu acho que não gosta..._

_- Não se preocupe com isso, algum dia você vai conquistá-lo._

_- Obrigada Hilary, eu espero que sim._

_A Hilary é uma amiga antiga minha, a primeira que eu tive. Ela trabalha como professora de história, e eu já imaginava que isso ia acontecer quando nós conhecemos nossa professora da oitava série, que ensinava a mesma matéria. O amor dela pelo ensino fez a Hilary se apaixonar pelos estudos, e ela adora aprender coisas novas! De todas nós, é a única com o cabelo curto. Se formos falar da personalidade, ela e Runo são mais parecidas, assim como Julie e Melissa._

_Nisso, se supõe que Alice e eu sejamos quase uma cópia uma da outra. Nós já paramos as brigas da Hilary e da Runo, que acontecem pelos motivos mais bestas, e as discussões da Julie e da Melissa, por coisas como fofocas mal interpretadas, diversas vezes! E embora sejamos muito compatíveis, Alice e eu também temos os nossos maus dias... Enfim, citar momentos ruins não é o meu objetivo aqui, então eu vou regressar à narração daquele dia!..._

_- E então, onde estão Runo e Julie? – mal Alice terminou de perguntar, elas apareceram na nossa frente, Runo com avental branco e Julie usando patins._

_- Nós estamos ajudando os meus pais, mas já acaba o nosso turno._

_- Ah, isso me lembra de quando a Alice estava procurando emprego pra pagar a faculdade e começou a fazer um bico aqui como garçonete. – Julie suspirou pensativa e sorrindo._

_- Foi divertido. – ela respondeu, sorrindo igualmente e com as mãos juntas para apoiar o queixo – Então podem trazer o nosso almoço?_

_- Tudo bem, eu já tinha anotado o que a Hilary e a Melissa estavam querendo comer... – Runo sorriu e pegou a caneta, abrindo o bloquinho de anotações – O que vai ser?_

_Não lembro muito bem do que cada uma de nós pediu, mas quando acabamos, e nisso a Runo e a Julie já estavam comendo com a gente, o assunto de verdade começou..._

_- A Julie tá namorando! – Melissa quase gritou enquanto nós rimos e ela corou._

_- Mentira! – Hilary e eu dissemos juntas, quase não acreditando._

_Julie quer abrir o seu próprio restaurante, e por isso pediu que Runo falasse com os pais e arranjasse o seu recente emprego. Ela também é o nosso cupido entusiasmado. Quando Melissa e ela se unem, nenhum casal tem uma chance de resistir! Como ela, a nossa Julie também recebe muitos pedidos de namoro e os rejeita sem pensar muito. As duas tem o perfil do cara ideal, mas ele nunca apareceu pra nenhuma... Pelo menos até agora._

_- Não é novidade você estar namorando, sempre foi muito animadinha – Runo começou e nós rimos -, mas o que importa é quem é ele._

_- Essa é a melhor parte! – Melissa se empolgou – Ele..._

_- Melissa, não acha melhor a Julie mesma contar? – Alice a parou e ela fez bico._

_- Tudo bem, eu conto... – Julie suspirou e nós chegamos mais perto dela – O nome dele é Billy. – saíram alguns gritinhos discretos de algumas de nós – Ele é loiro, tem olhos azuis e faz escavações arqueológicas pelo mundo. – Hilary rapidamente se interessou mais pelo assunto e colou em Julie, assim como Melissa._

_- Como vocês se conheceram? – a pergunta saiu da Alice._

_- Ah, eu estava paquerando aquele duplex a dois quarteirões daqui..._

_- De novo Julie? – eu reclamei – Já dissemos que quando tiver dinheiro vai conseguir compra-lo, mas você tem que parar de ficar secando ele!_

_- Foi isso que você fez com o seu namorado? Ficou secando ele? – Runo abriu um sorriso meio malicioso, mas fingiu estar séria enquanto apoiava o queixo na mão, o que nos fez rir._

_- Não! – Julie devolveu e recomeçou, sonhando alto e com as mãos juntas, quase como se orando pra agradecer aos céus – Quando ele me viu, eu ainda estava parada na calçada olhando o duplex, mas eu queria ver ele melhor, então eu me afastei um pouco. Antes que visse, estava no meio da rua e um carro preto ia passando a toda velocidade._

_- AI-MEU-DEUS! – todas nós falamos juntas e pausando._

_- Mas tudo bem... Ele me salvou! – demos gritinhos ao mesmo tempo, chamando atenção de quem ainda estava no recinto – O Billy estava usando um boné na hora, e pelo que parece ele adora os chapéus da coleção dele, e quando me ajudou a levantar veio um vento horrível, sabe-se lá de onde e daqueles que o seu cabelo fica todo assanhado, sabe? Mas aí ele colocou seu boné na minha cabeça e disse: "Você fica muito bonitinha com ele.". – e mais gritinhos preencheram o ambiente – Depois disso ele me chamou pra tomar um café e nós trocamos números, e-mails e endereços... Depois de três encontros ele me pediu em namoro. – e vieram os suspiros._

_- Que lindo Ju! Eu queria que um garoto salvasse a minha vida!..._

_- Pra isso você teria que entrar em perigo primeiro Runo._

_- Ah Alice, não estraga o momento! – ela cruzou os braços e fez um bico de protesto. Nós voltamos a rir – Mas espera aí! Onde é que a gente tava que não viu nada disso?_

_- Pois é! Eu perguntei a ela a mesma coisa! – Melissa se pronunciou – Foi agora, no meio tempo em que saímos pra praia e ela não quis ir porque disse que ia fazer uns pagamentos antes do almoço. Os outros dois encontros foram quando passamos a nossa noite de jogos na casa da Salima e enquanto estávamos no cinema quarta-feira passada!_

_- E você nem pra nos avisar, né, traíra! – Hilary estapeou o braço dela levemente e rimos._

_- Mas eu estava distraída! – Julie tentou se justificar._

_- Imaginamos o quanto! – Hilary devolveu e voltamos a rir._

_- Ele é tão divertido! E além de ser muito lindo, o Billy também é romântico!_

_- Ah Runo, engole essa! – Hilary apontou pra ela e riu enquanto Runo fechou a cara._

_Eu me esqueci de dizer que Hilary e Runo estão sempre competindo pra ver quem arruma um namorado antes da outra. Isso já faz anos, mas nenhuma delas chegou ao menos perto de conseguir, porque toda vez que algum rapaz chega perto elas o assustam com alguma explosão de raiva súbita. Quando Hilary e eu nos conhecemos, já começamos a frequentar o restaurante dos pais da Runo com nossos pais e as duas, desde aí, viraram amigas meio rivais._

_É uma relação engraçada... Quanto a Melissa e Julie... Nós conhecemos Ju mesmo quando pediu o seu trabalho aqui, mas a Meli apenas no momento em que ela declarou que este era seu restaurante favorito e os jornais prestigiaram. Desde então, muita gente vem aqui para comer! Outro lado bom da fama da Meli, segunda ela mesma diz, é que nós podemos sair bem nessas revistas e nos jornais com as roupas chiques da Runo._

_Runo começou a vender suas roupas mesmo quando Melissa começou a usá-las. A Hilary foi prestigiada uma ou duas vezes e começou a ser chamada para lecionar em faculdades e umas escolas populares. Alice e eu passamos a receber muita ajuda de doadores anônimos pra manter o Witier, que ficou famoso a partir daí. Julie conseguiu uma boa oferta pelo duplex citado aqui também, só faltando o dinheiro que ela prefere juntar por si mesma._

_Tudo isso no instante em que Melissa nos juntou na frente do restaurante para fazer a matéria especial da sua vida na nossa revista favorita. A nossa foto foi parar em outdoors! Foi, pelo menos, uma semana recebendo paparicos de estranhos... Felizmente, ninguém fica tanto em cima da Meli graças ao seu empresário!..._

_- Então, já que estamos falando em garotos, como anda o seu empresário bonitinho Meli?_

_- O Max? – ela virou para a Hi e depois deu de ombros – Bem..._

_- Opa! Parou tudo! – Alice ergueu as mãos, não muito alto, e nós começamos a segurar risos – Você vive falando dele, o quanto é esperto, fofinho e como ele te ajuda a se livrar de fãs malucos quando quer sossego! Por que não está falando agora?_

_- Não é como se eu gostasse dele, se é isso que você quer dizer...!_

_- Então você não gosta dele? – insisti._

_- Não é uma questão de gostar ou não gostar... Ele é legal. – nós continuamos encarando ela até que desistisse de esconder o jogo – Ok, ok! – ela começou a rir descontroladamente – Ele me chamou pra sair! – os nossos gritos aumentaram um pouco e fomos repreendidas pela mãe de Runo, abaixando logo o tom outra vez – Ele vai me levar para um parque-de-diversões!_

_- Seu lugar favorito no mundo! – eu lembrei sorrindo – Que bom Meli!_

_- Então, das seis, nós quatro ainda estamos encalhadas. – Runo suspirou – Qual é a dos caras dessa cidade? Nós já somos conhecidas no mundo inteiro só por causa daquela foto, que saiu em capas de revistas famosas e primeiras páginas de vários jornais! Deviam ter homens do mundo inteiro saindo pelos vidros das janelas deste lugar atrás de nós!_

_- Ou não somos atraentes... – Hilary falou e as duas começaram a lamentar._

_- Deixem disso. Somos todas lindas mulheres de vinte e quatro anos. Quando for a hora, o cara certo vai aparecer. – Alice sorriu._

_- Bem gente, o papo tá bom, mas eu preciso ir andando..._

_- Ah Sali, por quê? Vamos tomar sorvete ainda._

_- Desculpe Hi, eu tenho que comprar os brinquedos para as crianças do orfanato._

_- Ah sim, o serviço de doadora mensal... – Meli suspirou._

_- Até mais tarde Sali! – Ju acenou quando eu já estava na porta._

_- Tchau Salima! Não se esqueça da nossa tarde de compras amanhã!_

_- Certo Runo. – eu ri e acenei de volta para elas._

_Sem nenhuma ideia do que iria acontecer em alguns minutos, passei no orfanato e voltei ao meu apartamento pra me trocar. Como estava sem pressa, fui paciente esperando o elevador. Fui ao centro de compras para lanchar qualquer coisa, achando um pequeno restaurante com fachada em branco e preto, e me lembrei de que Meli já havia dito como gosta de lá. É um lugar aconchegante, mas apesar dos donos serem, originalmente, chineses, o restaurante não é._

_Lá eles vendem todos os tipos de comidas diferentes e do mundo inteiro, porém, claro, os pratos são limitados!... E eu estava parada, olhando tudo fascinada, perto da porta de madeira corrediça atrás de mim. Estava tudo ótimo, até que o "motivo" do meu relato nesta agenda chegou mais perto... Ray Kon, filho adotivo do recente dono do restaurante, um senhor velhinho e animado, apareceu atrás de um balcão enxugando um copo e usando um avental branco._

_- Boa tarde. O que vai querer? – ele sorriu, colocando o copo de volta na estante do bar._

_O seu sorriso deixa-me tremendo. Agora eu posso dizer isso com certeza! Mas talvez eu ainda tenha que explicar como isso começou acontecer... Naquele momento, não estava usando bolsa, ou joias e nenhuma maquiagem. Eu vestia uma blusa tomara-que-caia lilás com aquela jaqueta preta, o short-saia cinza, com o cinto vermelho de fivela prata, as longas meias cor preta e meus tênis de couro lilás. Ou seja, ele me pegou de corda baixa, totalmente despreparada!_

_Mesmo assim, ele parecia completamente alheio a isso, se considerar como os outros que estavam no lugar na hora estavam bem vestidos, parecendo ter saído há pouco tempo de uma reunião de negócios. Eu finalmente sorri de volta, mas quando ia me aproximar do balcão, um garçom bonitinho parou bem na minha frente. Ele devia ser um ninja, porque nem o vi chegar perto! De qualquer forma, ele estava já pronto para me atender com o seu bloquinho branco._

_- Boa tarde senhorita! Gostaria de sentar?_

_- Ah... – eu ainda demorei a perceber que ele estava sorrindo para mim – Claro!_

_Eu segui o garçom do sorriso lindo e ocupei a mesa mais próxima do balcão. Para ser um pouco mais exata, bem em frente ao balcão! Ray ficou me olhando com o canto dos olhos de vez em quando, mas eu não sabia a razão, já que devia estar muito boba parada feito uma estátua e o encarando! Provavelmente tenha sido por isso mesmo... E eu sabia que o nome dele era esse por ter escutado alguns garçons e clientes antigos, acredito eu, o chamando assim..._

_- O que vai querer comer? – o garçom desviou a minha atenção._

_- Ah, eu... Acho que só um café mesmo... – eu estava sem graça._

_- Você acha? – ele abaixou o bloquinho e ficou sério – O que comeu durante o almoço?_

_- Uma salada com batatas. Eu acho... – não me lembrei do meu almoço nem no momento!_

_- Isso não é almoço! – ele riu – Vou te trazer o especial do Ray. Ele faz o melhor yakisoba que você já provou! – eu não tive tempo de responder, porque ele saiu rapidamente._

"_Tomara que ele não olhe pra cá.", eu pedia mentalmente. Mas não adiantou muito... Ele olhou. Eu peguei rapidamente o cardápio e fingi procurar algo, escondendo o rosto. Antes que eu percebesse, Ray já estava em cima de mim, sorrindo de ponta a ponta das orelhas e apontando qualquer prato no cardápio._

_- Apesar de o Lync dizer aquilo, eu costumo cozinhar melhor pratos com arroz._

_- Ah... – eu dei um meio sorriso, sem saber o que responder, e então pus tudo a perder – A garota de quem eu gosto já prefere macarrão com queijo! – quando percebi o que tinha dito, eu preferi ter ficado em casa e enterrado a cabeça nos travesseiros depois de comer alguma coisa na geladeira, mas já era tarde demais pra voltar atrás._

_- A garota de quem você gosta? – ele repetiu entre a surpresa e a confusão._

_- Ah!... – eu só sabia gaguejar – Não, não é o que está pensando! – e ria sem jeito – Eu só quis dizer que a minha amiga gosta de macarrão com queijo. Eu não sou lésbica!_

_Quando dei por mim, tinha falado alto demais e pelo menos dez pessoas estavam olhando na nossa direção. Eu coloquei o cardápio na frente do rosto, segurando de lado, e ele começou a rir baixinho. "Por que o sorriso dele tem que ser tão encantador?", eu pensava a toda hora. Ele puxou uma cadeira e sentou ao meu lado, encostando levemente no meu ombro direito._

_- Sua amiga frequenta o nosso restaurante? – e o sorriso não saia do seu rosto._

_- Sim. Você com certeza a conhece! É a Melissa Taylor._

_- A modelo? – eu ri um pouquinho e concordei com a cabeça – Ah sim! Nós recebemos muitos fregueses depois que ela disse como gosta de comer macarrão com queijo aqui._

_- Você sabe como ela encontrou este lugar? Ela não me contou._

_- Foi o meu amigo Max que recomendou o lugar. Você sabe o empresário dela, Max Tate?_

_- Sim, mas eu nunca o conheci pessoalmente. A Melissa não tem muito tempo._

_- Ah, se você quiser pode espera-lo aqui nas quartas. Na verdade, o Max sempre aparece por aqui durante as quartas, na hora do almoço. Ele também adora macarrão com queijo!_

_- Mesmo? – aquela altura eu já estava rindo – Será que foi assim que começou?..._

_- Começou o que? – o rosto dele estava consideravelmente próximo._

_- Ah não, nada! – eu balancei a cabeça e as mãos – Estava pensando em outra coisa._

_Ele não me perguntou o que era, e eu também parei de falar depois disso. Nós só ficamos lá, nos encarando em silêncio, até que a situação ficou um pouco desconfortável, sendo que uns homens estavam observando a cena com igual quietude, então eu peguei o cardápio largado na mesa e abri outra vez, bem na página com alguns pratos envolvendo arroz._

_- Bom... Você me recomendou o que mesmo? – eu sorri sem jeito, tentando não encará-lo._

_- Ah... Se você quiser, pode provar um prato americano ou brasileiro. – ele foi folheando o cardápio e, pra isso, se debruçou mais sobre mim – Este aqui é novo._

_- Mas aquele gentil garçom já me recomendou um prato seu, então eu acho que vou pular direto pra sobremesa. – eu trouxe o cardápio mais pra perto dele, já sentindo o seu braço roçar no meu – Não gosto muito de doces, mas se tiver sorvete eu aceito._

_- Então você vai gostar deste aqui. – ele me apontou um do qual agora não me recordo._

_- Perfeito! – eu fechei o cardápio e joguei longe na mesa com algum cuidado – Obrigada. – eu me afastei discretamente dele, sentindo arrepios por todo o corpo._

_- Não por isso. Eu gosto de ajudar os novos clientes com algumas sugestões._

_Nós passamos mais um tempo sem dizer nada, e ele não parecia que ia levantar tão cedo. Eu olhei ao redor e percebi que o restaurante parecia ainda mais cheio. Voltei a olhar pra ele, o que, admito, não era nenhum sacrifício, e sorri, recebendo outro sorriso de volta._

_- O seu restaurante está cheio. – comentei e ele olhou ao redor._

_- É, está, mas ainda não é meu... Vou herdar do meu avô em breve._

_- Seu avô? – eu repeti e ele se levantou._

_- É meu avô adotivo, um pouco doido, mas um bom homem. – ele apontou um retrato dos dois, pendurado na parede, acima do balcão._

_- Que bom. – foi só o que pude dizer, até perceber que ainda não tinha me apresentado – Ah sim, desculpe, eu sou Salima Roman. – eu estendi a mão e ele fez o mesmo._

_- Ray, Ray Kon. – ele abriu um sorriso maior e demorou a largar a minha mão – Então, aproveite a comida Salima. – ele se afastou bem quando o garçom voltou._

_- Aqui está o seu pedido senhorita. – ele entregou o prato e recolheu a bandeja._

_Eu agradeci como pude, quase perdendo o ar no pulmão. Então, acabou meu tempo... Até!_


	2. Eu Sou Sua Melhor Amiga

**Cap. 2**

**Eu Sou Sua Melhor Amiga**

_{Hilary Pov's}_

_Legal, é a minha vez de escrever na agenda! Ou será que eu devia dizer diário? Bom, que seja!... A Salima é muito perceptiva com detalhes, mas ainda tá meio inocente falando do jeito daquele velhinho que cuida do Ray. Eu já fui lá com as meninas depois que ela escreveu sobre o restaurante aqui. É claro que ficamos muito mais interessadas em conhecer esse Ray do que na comida, mas por sorte o velhinho estava lá e nós o conhecemos primeiro._

_Fora Alice, todas concordamos que ele é simpático sim, mas bem pervertido! Aquela cara de santo é só pra atrair as garotas! Sorte da Salima não estar lá quando ele resolveu nos servir pessoalmente... Falando daquele Ray, ele é sim bem bonitinho e muito gentil com os clientes. Só que isso não engana a gente não, viu Sali? Apesar de ele ser gentil, ele não teve toda a mesma preocupação de sentar com a gente como fez com você._

_Como disse a Meli, você teve um "tratamento especial". (Risos) Mas olha gente, eu tenho uma coisa pra contar. Minha semana foi bem entediante se formos falar da minha rotina: cinco da manhã acordar, tomar banho, escovar os dentes; seis horas pegar o primeiro ônibus; em meia hora pegar o segundo ônibus, as sete parar pra tomar café antes de entrar nas salas de aula. Só que uma coisa aconteceu sexta-feira. Ah, e antes um aviso pra posteridade!..._

_Nós estamos escrevendo essa agenda pra gente, mas mais cedo ou mais tarde alguém vai acabar lendo, então é bom explicar que nós damos na segunda a agenda pra próxima amiga e ela escreve no fim da semana, como tô fazendo agora, em pleno domingo à noite, o que ocorreu de mais interessante. Só pra se situar... E enfim, voltando ao assunto! Eu fui guia das crianças da oitava série nessa sexta. Nós fomos ao Instituto Witier, claro, com uma ajudinha da Alice._

_Cada um pagou uma taxa de um pequeno valor e nós pudemos ver os animais para eles fazerem um trabalho para o fim do ano. Como eu estou fazendo uma parceria com a professora de biologia, fui junto com ela pra tomar conta dos pestinhas. Obviamente eu estava super produzida, com direito a chapéu e tudo! Ia tudo as mil maravilhas: as crianças cantando no ônibus, tirando fotos quando chegamos... E então ELE apareceu._

_Havia outra turma de crianças de uma escola diferente fazendo uma excussão na área dos felinos, e era pra lá que estávamos indo. Meu Deus, seu professor era um homem muito lindo! Por um momento eu perdi a linha de raciocínio, e devo ter repetido umas duas vezes a mesma coisa pra minha turma enquanto admirava o jeito dele lidar com a dele. As crianças o adoravam! Todos ali deviam ter entre cinco e seis anos e ele brincava com todos como se fossem filhos dele!_

_A minha colega tomou a palavra e começou a explicar pra nossa turma sobre os animais quando percebeu isso. Quando dei por mim, ele estava rindo e olhando na minha direção. Eu pisquei os olhos e um pouco envergonhada, só que notei que ele estava olhando era pra outro cara atrás de mim, acenando para o grupo. Ele devia ser outro professor, e igualmente lindo. Na hora eu me lembro de ter pensado "Oh meu Deus, essa escola só tem professores gatos!"._

_E pensei seriamente também em mudar de colégio, mas não poderia abandonar as minhas crianças!... Piadas a parte... (Risos) Eu realmente fiquei impressionada com ele, porém, tinha que voltar pra realidade. Enquanto eles saiam de perto, indo em direção ao cara que acenou, eu voltei para a turma e deixei a minha colega descansar. Essas crianças sugam a nossa energia, sério!... E eu estava lá, linda e poderosa respondendo perguntas e apontando alguns répteis._

_Cobras me dão arrepios, mas uns lagartos, tipo o camaleão, são até engraçados!... Nisso, eu fui inventar de fazer uma cara feia, só pra imitar o camaleão pendurado num galho, e estiquei o rosto, botei a língua de fora e baixei os olhos, me abaixando pra ficar na altura dos pequeninos. Eles começaram a rir. Mas não foi tão engraçado quando eu percebi quem estava me olhando de longe. Oh é sim, ELE! Ai meninas, que embaraçoso!_

_No instante em que eu o vi me olhando, já rindo QUASE discretamente, eu me desequilibrei e cai de bunda em cima de uma poça d'agua atrás de mim, sujando toda a minha roupa de lama. Aí sim até os pirralhos com ele e o outro professor viram e começaram a rir junto da minha turma. A professora comigo até se segurou, mas também riu. Foi sorte ela ter trazido uma roupa extra na bolsa, mas como não era do meu tamanho, ela ficou apertada._

_Tive de me contentar... Quando sai do banheiro, ela e as crianças estavam perto da saída. Era só atravessar um pequeno corredor cheio de mato e animais engaiolados que eu já chegava neles, certo? NÃO! ELE estava lá, junto do grupo ainda. Realmente, devia ser piada...! Depois do papelão que eu tive que pagar, ainda ia precisar passar por eles. E mais: com aquela roupa me enforcando e fechando as minhas artérias!_

_E pode parar de rir Melissa, que eu sei que você e a Julie já devem estar caindo da cadeira uma hora dessas!... O professor olhou pra mim e sorriu quando me aproximei. Quando estava prestes a passar direto, ele segurou o meu braço com pouca força e me fez olhar na sua direção._

_- Você é professora da escola _**(ignorai a minha criatividade)**_ Rose __Flowers__, não é?_

_- Sou. – eu respondi gaguejando, sentindo a mão fria dele._

_- Seu sutiã está aparecendo._

_O rosto dele estava corado, mas o sorriso era sacana. A minha vontade foi de esconder a cabeça no buraco do cercado dos avestruzes. O amigo dele começou a rir, e foi muita sorte as crianças não terem escutado! Eu fechei a blusa com os botões estourados e desviei os olhos._

_- Obrigada por avisar. Tchau! – eu saí correndo o mais rápido que consegui._

_- Até mais! – eu escutei o amigo gritar com a voz atraente._

_Demorou pelo menos meia hora pra me recuperar do vexame. Fiquei morta de vontade de socar aquela cara por ele ter tirado sarro de mim! E não demorou muito... O destino me deu uma chance de vê-lo outra vez. Foi na tarde de ontem. Três salas do nosso colégio, com cerca ao todo de uns trinta alunos, iam visitar a escola _**(obrigada galerê da facul. por me ajudar a pensar nesse nome criativo) **_Seishin para a Semana de Integração _**(eu devo estar misturando nomes e costumes de tudo quanto é país) **_com os estudantes atletas._

_Obviamente, a desocupada aqui foi fazer companhia para a turma! Eu e mais uns três professores ficamos de vigia vendo os alunos se matando no meio de uma chuva de bolas, e no momento em que ia comprar um lanche na cantina levei uma bolada na cara. E PAREM DE RIR, MELISSA E JULIE!... Enfim, eu senti o rosto quente e amassado. Quando peguei no meu rosto, vi que os óculos de leitura tinham quebrado e o livro que estava lendo foi parar longe._

_O jogo parou e uma chuva de gente veio me acudir, mas uma sombra predominou em cima de mim. Adivinhem de quem...! Sim, era a sombra DELE! Ele é um professor de educação física, surpresa! Ou era isso ou ele frequentava uma academia, eu pensei, mas o resultado foi educação física... O bonitão se abaixou, colocando um joelho no chão e me ajudou a sentar._

_- Tá tudo bem? – ele esperou que eu respondesse, então balancei a cabeça confirmando – Foi um saque e tanto! – eu não sabia se ele estava questionando o meu jeito de dizer que tava tudo bem ou elogiando o aluno dele que me acertou._

_- Eu estou bem, não foi nada!... – eu acenei pra qualquer um, só pra ver se o grupo saia de perto – Isso vive acontecendo! – era pra ser um sussurro, mas ele ouviu._

_- Verdade? Então você não é muito sortuda. – ele riu e me ajudou a levantar._

_- Eu tô bem, sério! – voltei a afirmar e recebi o livro que um homem me entregou – Ah, obrigada. – ele sorriu de volta e o grupo começou a se dispersar._

_- Tudo bem gente, vamos voltar para o jogo! – aquele outro professor estava lá e afastou todos os estudantes de volta pra quadra – Tyson, eu assumo aqui, pode deixar. – agora eu sabia o nome dele – Leva ela pra enfermaria._

_- Ah não, sem problema, eu me sinto bem! – eu sacudi as mãos e neguei com a cabeça, mas a verdade é que a menor sacudida me deixava tonta._

_- Mas não custa nada conferir. Vem comigo! – ele segurou o meu braço e acenou pro seu amigo – Valeu Dan! – o outro sorriu; e agora eu também sabia o nome do outro._

_Nós saímos da quadra, entramos em um corredor e dobramos à direita, chegando a uma porta de vidro onde estava escrito "Enfermaria". Tyson e eu entramos e ele começou a gritar pela enfermeira, mas ela parecia não estar. Devia estar assistindo o jogo..._

_- Parece que ela saiu... – ele constatou o óbvio e olhou pra mim – Senta aí. Eu vou ver se tem alguma coisa pra passar nesse machucado. – quando ele sumiu dentro de outra sala, eu me sentei na cama e suspirei devagar._

_- Machucado? – eu virei para o lado e olhei para um espelho em cima da mesinha – Ai, meu Deus, eu estou horrível! – tinha uma mancha vermelha e meio roxa bem no meio do meu nariz, sem contar que as minhas bochechas pareciam ter recebido um soco e inchado!_

_- Olha, tem uma pomada se você quiser passar. – eu peguei mais que rapidamente da mão dele, abri e comecei a passar no rosto._

_- Obrigada. – eu pronunciei quando terminei de espalhar a pomada; virei pra frente e vi que ele ainda estava me observando, sentado em um banco ao lado – Desculpe por te fazer sair do jogo. Eu sou uma desastrada azarada! Não tenho jeito mesmo!..._

_- Ah, que é isso!... Acho que todo mundo tem seus dias ruins._

_- Bom, os meus já estão durando faz uns anos. – eu ri e ele sorriu – Você devia voltar._

_- Tem certeza que está bem? Você parece... Cansada..._

_- Estou, mas não é por isso não... É que esta é a segunda substituição que eu faço nesta semana, então é normal que eu esteja louca para voltar pra casa!_

_- Ah é, eu sei! Quando nós nos vimos ontem, eu estava substituindo outro professor que devia acompanhar aquele meu amigo, o que você conheceu na quadra, o Daniel. – eu fiz que sim com a cabeça – Pois é... Ele é professor de geografia, o que é meio óbvio pra quem sabe que ele é do tipo que sai muito, mas ficou aqui comigo pra participar da Semana da Integração como um voluntário. Pra ser sincero, eu gosto mais de trabalhar com crianças, porque elas não exigem muito da gente como educador, só tiram a paciência! – eu ri – Vida de professor é meio sofrida!_

_- Ah, mas até aí a vida de todo mundo é meio sofrida._

_- A sua também? – eu fiquei quieta – Eu achei que você tivesse um namorado esperando em casa depois do trabalho, ou pelo menos recebesse o dobro do meu salário!_

_- O quê? – eu ri um pouco, embora estivesse confusa – Por quê?_

_- Ah, é que você é muito sorridente pra alguém que parece não gostar do seu trabalho. – ele fez um bico de repente, o que eu achei muito estranho e também engraçado._

_- Mas eu nunca disse que não gostava do meu trabalho! Eu adoro ser professora! Agora, você tem que concordar que é cansativo. E concordou: disse que as crianças sugam sua energia!_

_- É verdade, e é por isso que eu imaginei que você teria um motivo maior pra sorrir tanto._

_- E eu não posso sorrir demais sem motivo, senhor?_

_- Pode, não é nenhum crime, só que... – ele deu um sorriso malicioso – Você devia tentar usar um biquíni da próxima vez que fosse trabalhar como substituta e caísse na lama._

_- Ora seu! – eu soquei o seu braço e ele continuou rindo – Aquilo não teve graça!_

_- Claro que teve! – eu fechei a cara e foi a minha vez de formar um bico._

_- Que bom que eu te divirto! – o meu tom foi sarcástico, mas ele parou de rir e ficou sério, o que me fez pensar se eu falei algo errado – Algum problema? – descruzei os braços._

_- Não. – ele respondeu rápido e nós ficamos uns segundos só nos encarando, até que ele desviou os olhos e virou o rosto para o lado, coçando a cabeça, e eu me toquei onde estávamos._

_- Então, eu vou voltar. Devem estar me procurando... E você também. – ele voltou a me olhar e concordou com a cabeça, levantando – Ah, eu sou a Hilary Tachibana!_

_- Tyson Granger. – ele apertou a minha mão e depois colocou as mãos nos bolsos da calça, sorrindo do nada e passando por mim – Então até mais... Feiosa._

_O meu sorriso murchou na mesma hora. Sim, ninguém entendeu errado! Ele me chamou de FEIOSA! Por quê? A minha única teoria é que ele deve ser louco. Eu me virei e sai andando atrás dele pisando duro, com os punhos fechados. Eles já estavam prontos para socar aquelas fofas bochechas. Que foi? Tá, eu admito, ele é fofo!... Mas aquela criatura tem a mentalidade de uma criança no corpo de um deus! Eu voltei pra quadra com uma aura assassina._

_Todo mundo deve ter reparado, mas ninguém comentou nada. Foi aí que, sem mais nem menos, eu subi na grade nos separando da quadra e comecei a gritar pro nosso time que dessem uma surra no adversário. Em pouco tempo, todo mundo da nossa escola já estava berrando pra turma e, curiosamente, nós ganhamos quando um dos meus alunos marcou a última cesta no jogo de basquete. No meio da empolgação, eu fiz uma careta pro Tyson, de pé do outro lado._

_Ele respondeu com uma cara emburrada, o que me fez rir por dentro. Depois de voltar pra casa eu ainda passei um tempo corrigindo provas, mas quando terminei resolvi sair e alugar os filmes com maior índice de suspense, aventura e romance que tivesse na locadora. Já por volta de umas oito horas da noite, no meio de um filme de detetive e no clima mais tenso possível, um imbecil começou a bater na porta da minha casa. As pipocas voaram longe!_

_E adivinhem quem foi essa criatura que me assustou e perturbou a minha paciência a essa hora da noite... Sim, ELE! Ah, já tá bom de eu parar de dizer isso!... Mas sim, foi o Tyson! Na maior cara de pau, ele disse que o carro tinha enguiçado na porta da minha casa e me pediu um pé-de-cabra. Eu tenho carro, mas tenho cara de quem concerta? E quem, em sã consciência, ia concertar o carro no meio da rua, e àquela hora da noite principalmente? Um louco!_

_- Não seria mais fácil você pedir pra usar o meu telefone e pedir um guincho?_

_- Eu teria que gastar dinheiro, e por que faria isso se posso concertar o carro eu mesmo?_

_- E você concerta o seu próprio carro? Não esperava por isso._

_- Por que esse ataque de sarcasmo, heim? – ele estava com uma cara engraçada, como se estivesse procurando alguma coisa no meu rosto; ficou contorcendo o nariz e estreitou os olhos._

_- Por que me chamou de "feiosa"? – ele pareceu despertar, mas por poucos segundos._

_- Porque você é. – ele disse como se fosse essa a coisa mais óbvia do mundo e, no segundo seguinte, a porta já estava na frente da cara dele – Ah, qual é Hilary, me deixa entrar, por favor! Era só brincadeira! Você não é feiosa! – foi realmente hilário vê-lo conversando com a porta, só que deu dó – Pelo menos joga o celular pela janela pra que eu possa ligar pedindo ajuda!_

_- Peça pra uma vizinha minha. Tem muitas aí fora que ficam acordadas até mais tarde, tem o corpo de modelos de biquíni e oferecem a casa inteira pra forasteiros com carro quebrado!_

_- Verdade? Então tá, tchau! – não ouvi mais nada, mas logo vieram uns passos._

_- Não acredito que você vai mesmo! – eu pus um olho no olho mágico._

_- É brincadeira! – ele respondeu rindo e eu ri também, apesar da raiva ter retornado – Vai, abre a porta, por favor! – eu suspirei e acabei abrindo._

_- Não demore. – ele sorriu e entrou sem muita cerimônia, procurando a cozinha – Sabe, tem um telefone bem aqui! – eu tirei o telefone sem fio do lugar e balancei._

_- Eu uso o da cozinha! Também estou com sede! – ele quase gritou do corredor._

_- Que folgado! – eu resmunguei, botando o telefone de volta no gancho._

_Logo eu voltei pro meu filme e continuei comendo a pipoca. Deve ter levado pelo menos meia hora pra ele voltar para a sala, o que pelos meus cálculos iria me custar meia hora a mais de dinheiro na conta do telefone... Ou ele devia estar assaltando a geladeira... No fim das contas, quando ele voltou, simplesmente se sentou no sofá ao lado de pernas abertas, bem largado, e já foi pegando uma barra de chocolate jogada sobre a mesinha de centro._

_- Que filme é esse? – ele falou com a boca cheia e eu, incrédula, o encarei._

_- Vem cá, você costuma invadir sempre assim a casa dos outros, com a desculpa que o seu carro quebrou, pra assaltar a geladeira e gastar horas pendurado no telefone?_

_- Nem sempre. – ele riu, ainda com a boca cheia – Com você eu me sinto mais vontade._

_- É mesmo? – falei de forma irônica – E quem garante que isso não é um golpe?_

_- Como assim? – ele finalmente engoliu o chocolate e me encarou._

_- Quais são as chances de duas pessoas se encontrarem três vezes seguidas em menos de dois dias? – eu fiquei esperando uma resposta enquanto ele pensava; todas as caras que ele faz são, realmente, engraçadas, mesmo quando parece sério!_

_- Acho que poucas... – logo, ele voltou a rir – Mas me diz aí, eu dei sorte! E você também._

_- De que jeito ter as minhas barras de chocolate devoradas por um estranho pode ser sorte?_

_- Por isso mesmo! Eu não sou um estranho. Já pensou se tivesse sido um louco tarado que tivesse parado um carro na frente da sua casa? E eu passei facilmente pelo portão._

_- Loucos tarados não devem ter permissão pra dirigir! – eu constatei, arrancando um dos chocolates da mão dele e devorando._

_- Eles não podem fazer quase nada, mas como são loucos eles não seguem a lei!_

_- Ler it rip. – eu bambeei a cabeça rindo, então ele me olhou curioso._

_- O que isso quer dizer? – eu o olhei de volta._

_- Ah, sei lá! É só uma coisa que eu inventei pra mim, uma frase de efeito._

_- Eu gostei! – ele sorriu – Ler it rip! – e repetiu enquanto eu ria._

_Aquela altura do campeonato, o filme era o de menos, mas nós continuamos assistindo e ao mesmo tempo discutindo, rindo e nos conhecendo melhor. E vocês sabem qual foi a minha surpresa quando percebi que já eram onze da noite? Ele não tinha chamado reboque nenhum! Qual foi a ligação misteriosa? Eu descobri depois, mas antes que percebesse, estava dormindo e, na manhã seguinte, ou seja, hoje de manhã, acordei com ele roncando no sofá ao lado!_

_Dá pra acreditar? Um cara que não é parente meu, nem namorado ou um sem-teto mal amado pra quem eu poderia ter oferecido abrigo dormiu na minha casa! Quando terminei de me arrumar, eu voltei pra sala e ele estava coçando os olhos, com o seu cabelo todo desarrumado e um visível rastro de baba no rosto. Nojento e cômico!_

_- Vem, o café tá pronto. – eu o chamei e ele pareceu acordar um pouco mais._

_- Ah... Eu dormi aqui? – eu fiz que sim com a cabeça, tapando o rosto discretamente com a mão pra evitar soltar uma gargalhada da voz de desnorteado – Nossa, desculpa! Eu achei que o Max não fosse demorar a vir me buscar, mas pelo visto ele me deixou na mão! – eu paralisei e parei de rir na mesma hora, olhando pra ele com visível surpresa._

_- De que Max você está falando? – ele me olhou – O empresário da Melissa?_

_- É, ele mesmo. – de novo, ele falou como se não fosse nada – Ah, eu devia ter te avisado!_

_- Não! Quer dizer... Eu conheço a Melissa, eu sou sua melhor amiga!_

_- Ah, eu sei. Vi você e suas amigas um dia desses na televisão, em uma reportagem._

_- Você viu? – não sei vocês, mas eu fiquei chocada – E eu achando que quase ninguém se lembrava da gente... – comecei a conversar comigo mesma, o que chamou a atenção dele._

_- Acho difícil acreditar que alguém famosa como ela iria querer ser amiga de uma pessoa barulhenta como você. – antes que respondesse, ele continuou – Quer saber?... Nosso primeiro encontro foi meio estranho. – espreguiçou-se._

_- Primeiro... Encontro...? – eu corei e ele me encarou normalmente._

_- É. – acho que ele não tem muita noção do que solta pela boca, seja a baba ou as palavras._

_- Mas você tem razão. – eu tentei levar aquilo para o lado mais normal – Das três vezes que nós nos vimos eu nem estava apresentável! – nós rimos – Então, vamos começar de novo..._

_- Claro! – antes que eu respondesse, ele cheirou o ar – Isso é cheiro de bacon?_

_- O que? – eu virei o rosto pra trás, olhando corredor adentro até chegar à cozinha, onde estava uma cesta com pães e dois pratos com ovos e bacon – É sim._

_- Por que não disse que tinha feito o café?_

_Falando isso, você pensa duas coisas dele. Primeiro que ele não tem a menor consideração por uma conversa séria quando fareja comida! Segundo: você pensa que ele estava olhando pra mim. Errou! Ele aumentou o sorriso, mas continuou farejando o ar e encarando o corredor. Tava mais pra um cachorro esfomeado que um homem! Só faltava abanar o rabo..._

_- Eu falei, mas pelo visto, você ainda estava dormindo...!_

_- Ah, então, vamos ser amigos. – ele olhou pra mim de novo e levantou a mão de repente._

_Sério, você entrar na casa de uma pessoa tarde da noite pra ligar para um amigo pedindo ajuda é uma coisa!... Você pode até esperar pacientemente que o socorro chegue sentado na sala da casa de alguém estranho, enquanto assiste a um filme e come pipoca, se a pessoa já estiver fazendo isso!... Mas daí a fazer amizade com ela só pra continuar a visita-la e comer sua comida? Aí já é sacanagem! Ele nem estava me escutando segundos atrás e veio logo querendo amizade?_

_- Tá bom. – eu tentei sorri e apertei a mão dele, mas por mais que quisesse quebrar todos os ossos da sua mão, ele era tão firme que nem sentiu o meu aperto mais apertado que o normal – Então... Você vem? Eu não vou jogar toda aquela comida extra fora!_

_- Demorou! – ele praticamente correu pra cozinha, ainda que tenha segurado a vontade de atacar a comida me esperando chegar e sentar em frente a ele – Você vai trabalhar?_

_- Hoje é domingo! – eu ergui uma sobrancelha e ele riu._

_- Sim, mas às vezes professor precisa ficar corrigindo prova nos fins-de-semana._

_- Ah bom... – fiquei o observando encher o prato – Não._

_- Ah. – ele não disse mais nada por um bom tempo._

_Falem o que quiserem! Eu achei que ele ia me convidar para sair pra algum lugar... Mas o bobão continuou calado. Mais especificamente, entupindo a barriga de comida. Por que ele me chamaria pra sair? Eu não quis dizer como em um encontro, se é o que estão pensando! Eu quis dizer que nós poderíamos ir a algum lugar chique e conhecer o Max, por exemplo. Melissa nem nos apresentou ele ainda!... E antes que você diga algo Melissa, isso NÃO É uma desculpa!_

_- Então, eu... Acho que eu vou indo. – ele apoiou as mãos na mesa e levantou._

_- O que? – eu olhei dele para o prato e vi que já estava vazio; ele é o ninja da comida!_

_- Eu vou indo. – ele repetiu – Não quero te incomodar, e já foi muito eu passar a noite...!_

_- Não! – eu segurei o nervosismo e quase engoli o garfo – Não está incomodando! Se você quiser, pode ficar a vontade. Sabe... Eu quase nunca tenho companhia... – ele pareceu ficar sério por um tempo, olhando minha mão segurando seu braço, mas depois abriu um sorriso diabólico._

_- Eu imagino. – quando percebi o que ele disse, levei as mãos ao seu pescoço e comecei a tentar esganá-lo – Ei, ei, calma aí, pára! – ele segurou as minhas mãos e riu – Quer sair comigo?_


	3. Acontece Quando Menos se Espera

**Cap. 3**

**Acontece Quando Menos se Espera**

_{Alice Pov's}_

_Parece que as nossas vidas estão mudando de pernas para o ar por causa de rapazes desde que nós começamos este diário, meninas. Quer dizer... Não sei se foi proposital a Hi ter deixado aquele vácuo com as palavras finais do seu relatório semanal, mas fez parecer que seu encontro com o lindo professor foi ótimo! É uma pena que eu não pude ir às compras, mas vi as fotos que a Julie me mandou por e-mail. Fiquei surpresa ao saber que os garotos foram também!_

_Tyson, Ray e Billy foram muito gentis acompanhando vocês e acho bom todos terem se divertido. Eu aprovo todos eles como seus namorados! (Risos) Ah, e já que Hilary me deu essa ideia, eu vou comentar um pouquinho sobre os nossos costumes, já que não tenho muito para falar... Nós seis fazemos compras no mesmo shopping uma vez por mês e saímos juntas um dia por semana para fazer qualquer coisa, além de produzir todo último dia do mês uma festa._

_É a nossa festa do pijama, um dia apenas para garotas, onde conversamos, fazemos unhas, cabelo, comemos besteiras e assistimos a filmes de comédia romântica até tarde da noite. E na hora em que uma precisa do conforto da outra também estamos sempre juntas. Mesmo que não dê para nos reunirmos no instante, a amiga mais próxima oferece o ombro amigo. No meu caso seria a Salima. A própria já explicou com quem cada uma tem mais afinidade..._

_Eu acho bom sermos tão unidas. Mas mudando de assunto... Eu não sei mais o que dizer. Realmente não me aconteceu nada de muito emocionante. Seria muito terrível passar o diário para a Julie antes do prazo determinado? Acho que sim!... (Risos) Então eu vou apenas esperar algo interessante acontecer. Se não houver nada até amanhã, eu vou tentar contar sobre minha semana. – o que me lembra de deixar um recadinho pra Sali: o Suyure precisa de uma coleira._

_Um homem anônimo pediu para cuidar dele, apesar de não querer tirá-lo do Instituto, e se ofereceu para pagar todos os gastos necessários com ele. Já que você é a única capaz de, inexplicavelmente, chegar perto sem o perigo de ter a mão devorada, eu acho que podia comprar a coleira. Ela vai servir apenas para identificar o... Vamos dizer assim, "dono" responsável, e também vai afastar os donos de zoológicos que querem compra-lo há tempos._

_Não vou demorar a continuar escrevendo, tá? Por enquanto eu vou parar e comer algo. Já está ficando tarde e não preparei nada para o almoço. E nesta época do ano, tão fria, é bom passar o tempo livre em casa, usando pantufas e ficando perto do fogão quentinho! (Risos) Até!_

_..._

_Meninas! Aconteceu uma coisa incrível! Vocês se lembram do Lync? Bom, eu fui comer no restaurante do Ray e o Lync me serviu. Ele estava sorrindo como sempre para todos, mas de repente começou uma confusão porque um homem não gostou da carne, dizendo que não estava mal passada. Depois da segunda devolução do prato, o Lync se irritou e saiu lá da cozinha com um pedaço de carne crua presa num garfo enorme, espetando em cima da mesa do homem._

_- Tá mal passada o bastante agora? – todo o restaurante paralisou._

_- Ai meu Deus! – eu ouvi Ray se desesperar detrás do balcão e logo ele foi até a mesa – Desculpe, o meu amigo aqui é um pouco nervoso e não sabe lidar muito bem com rejeições! – ele recolheu a carne e deu um sorriso sem graça._

_- Não, eu sou justo! – Lync interrompeu – Tem um monte de gente trabalhando naquela cozinha para preparar os melhores pratos pra todos os clientes, e não é justo atrasar a comida dos outros apenas porque um cara enjoado não sabe o que é uma carne mal passada!_

_Alguns murmúrios começaram a correr, mas ninguém parecia disposto a intervir e os poucos que concordavam com o olhar a atitude dele continuaram encarando. O homem de idade levantou e saiu reclamando, sendo seguido pela acompanhante, que parecia meio assustada e um tanto indignada. Ray também não fez nada para impedir, parecia concordar também com a atitude de Lync, mas logo se virou para ele bem irritado. Lync se assustou, mas não recuou._

_- Lync, vai esfriar a cabeça, vai! Eu cuido do resto por aqui... – ele suspirou e Lync ficou emburrado, virando o rosto de lado e logo tirando o avental._

_- Tudo bem, eu acho que tô precisando... – a expressão dele mudou para uma triste, então ele entregou o avental para o Ray e saiu porta afora._

_- Desculpem, por favor! Podem voltar a comer. – todos obedeceram, embora o clima ainda estivesse pesado, e Ray se dirigiu para mim, chegando perto da mesa._

_- Quer sentar? – eu sorri e ele deu um meio sorriso, sentando em frente e escondendo seu rosto entre as mãos – Eu nunca imaginei que o Lync seria assim. – eu comentei._

_- Fazia tempo que ele não tinha esses ataques, mas sempre que aparece algum cliente mais mal humorado, Lync surta e começa a discutir com ele. – Ray passou a mão nos seus cabelos, puxando ar e logo rindo – Apesar de tudo, ele é um cara legal. – eu sorri de volta, mexendo a colher na taça de sorvete que tinha acabado de tomar._

_- Eu já vou indo. Obrigada por tudo. – eu deixei o dinheiro contado na mão dele, peguei a bolsa e já ia sair correndo, quando me lembrei de perguntar uma coisa – Onde o Lync costuma ir para esfriar a cabeça? – Ray abriu um sorriso enigmático, o que fez meu rosto esquentar._

_- Você conhece o Centro Esportivo? – eu fiz que sim com a cabeça – Ele foi pra lá. Pode procurar na sala de Alpinismo. – eu sorri em retorno e acenei; ele acenou de volta e eu saí._

_Eu fui a pé, já que o Centro Esportivo não é longe do restaurante. Chegando lá, passei correndo pelas filas de gente pagando para entrar nas salas e praticar algum esporte. Cada sala tem um esporte diferente, então bastou procurar o próprio Lync assim que encontrei as pessoas de alpinismo. Não havia tanta gente apesar de tudo... Ele estava subindo aquela típica parede cheia de pedras e chegando ao topo sem problema, com uma curiosa expressão determinada._

_- Lync? – ele olhou para baixo assim que encostou a mão no teto._

_- Oi? – eu sorri e acenei; ele pediu para descer dando dois puxões na corda verde._

_- Oi. Eu não sei se você vai se lembrar de mim..._

_- Alice, não é? – ele deu um dos seus típicos sorrisos e tirou a corda da cintura – Você é uma das amigas da namorada do Ray. – eu me assustei._

_- Namorada do Ray? Está falando da Salima? – ele também não entendeu a surpresa – A Salima não é namorada do Ray._

_- Ah não é? Então me desculpe, eu pensei que fosse. – ele riu sem jeito e coçou a cabeça._

_- Bom... Não acho que é porque ela não quer. – eu ri e ele riu junto._

_- Ah sim, eu acho que nunca me apresentei pessoalmente!... Eu sou o Lync Volan._

_- Alice Gehabich. – nós apertamos as mãos – Ah... Bom, eu vim aqui pra pedir um favor._

_- E que favor você quer pedir? – ele colocou as mãos na cintura._

_- Sabe, o meu avô é um grande cientista. No momento ele está trabalhando na NASA, procurando descobrir se pode existir vida em outros planetas, mas enfim... – eu sacudi a cabeça – O que eu queria pedir mesmo é que você me ajudasse a enviar um arquivo para ele._

_- Um arquivo? – ele ergueu uma sobrancelha e abaixou um dos seus braços – O seu computador não pega ou o que? – eu ri e neguei balançando a cabeça._

_- Não! É que eu preciso mandar o pen-drive para ele, mas não posso viajar sozinha._

_- Você precisa viajar pra entregar um simples arquivo? Por que não manda por e-mail?_

_- Seria arriscado. – ele, é claro, continuou sem entender – Você está livre agora?_

_- Bom... Sim. – eu olhei para os lados, conferindo se ninguém estava observando a nossa conversa, e agarrei a mão dele, quase correndo – Ei, espera! Para onde vamos? – eu parei na porta e virei para ele sorrindo, ainda sem soltar a sua mão._

_- Vamos para a minha casa e eu explico._

_- Tudo bem, mas não precisa me arrastar!_

_- Desculpe. – aí sim eu o soltei, envergonhada – É que não é seguro conversar sobre isso em um lugar aberto como esse. Eu prefiro ir pra casa._

_- Tudo bem, então nós vamos. – ele sorriu – Você mora perto daqui?_

_- Mais ou menos. A minha casa só fica a uns quinze quarteirões daqui._

_- É... Não é exatamente perto. – ele riu sarcástico e eu ri de volta._

_- Nós pegamos um táxi. Vamos? – antes que ele respondesse, eu assoviei para um dos táxis e segurei a mão do Lync, arrastando-o comigo._

_Quando nós chegamos a casa, ele ficou impressionado com o tamanho. É um casarão. Faz pouco tempo eu pintei a entrada de branco e o interior de um tom mais mostarda, mas a neve vai acabar com tudo rapidinho!... Lync esperou que eu abrisse o portão e me seguiu até a porta._

_- Nossa, a sua casa é linda! – ele esperou que eu entrasse e veio atrás – É grande!_

_- Obrigada. Mas ela não é tão grande assim..._

_- E tem uma lareira! – ele correu para a cozinha e chegou perto dela, esticando as mãos – Ah, as minhas mãos estavam geladas!_

_- Não me admira. Você não está usando luvas! – eu ri e ele recuou as mãos, virando pra mim – Sente. Eu vou esquentar o ensopado que fiz no almoço de hoje._

_- Ah, não é necessário! Eu não estou com fome... – mal ele terminou, sua barriga começou a roncar – Ah!... – Lync segurou a barriga como se estivesse tentando impedir o som, mas é claro que não funcionou – Não é o que parece! A minha barriga só roncou porque eu... – o rosto dele ficou corado; eu não me segurei e comecei a rir._

_- Não precisa fingir Lync! Eu vou esquentar o ensopado._

_Ele se conformou, puxou uma cadeira e sentou. Em pouco tempo ele já estava comendo, e com vontade! Eu ri algumas vezes o vendo sujar o rosto como uma criança. Até me esqueci de tirar o avental! Mesmo com fome, Lync demorou a terminar de comer._

_- Eu estava pensando se você ia gostar da comida... Mas acho que nem sentiu o gosto._

_- Não, estava muito bom! – ele sorriu, limpando o rosto quando terminou – Você cozinha muito bem Alice! – desta vez quem corou fui eu – Então... O que é que você queria falar comigo?_

_- Ah sim... Bom, eu preciso ver o meu avô. Como já disse, é difícil vê-lo pelo trabalho dele como cientista. Nem todas as pessoas tem acesso ao seu ambiente de pesquisa. Apesar de ser até reconhecida como a sua neta, os colegas do vovô não sabem que eu estou ajudando na pesquisa dele. Se descobrissem, aqueles que estão tentando derrubá-lo para tomar o seu lugar iam querer a minha ajuda também, entende? – Lync parecia atento, mas ao mesmo tempo confuso._

_- Acho que sim... – ele colocou as mãos no colo – Então, o que você está dizendo é que quer a minha ajuda para passar pelos cientistas sem ser percebida?_

_- Ele não está junto dos outros cientistas, está trabalhando na sua cabana nas montanhas, mas o lugar está sempre cercado por guardas. Eu soube pelo Ray que você faz Alpinismo, então pensei que poderia me ajudar a entrar sem ser vista, já que não tenho justificativas para vê-lo._

_- Entendi. – ele ficou um tempo sem dizer nada, pensando, e jurei que iria recusar – Tudo bem, conte comigo! – sorriu e levantou o polegar direito._

_- Sério? Vai mesmo me ajudar? – ele fez que sim com a cabeça – Ah, minha nossa, eu te agradeço muito Lync! Olha, você pode pedir o que quiser em troca e eu farei o possível para dar!_

_- Depois eu penso em alguma coisa... – ele deu um sorriso de canto, o que me assustou._

_Eu não vou entrar muito em detalhes agora sobre a viagem, porque vocês sabem o tempo que eu estive fora, mas foi divertido viajar com o Lync, e eu vou dizer o motivo...! Quando nós estávamos no aeroporto, precisamos inventar uma desculpa para sentarmos juntos, então ele sugeriu mentir dizendo que éramos noivos. Eu precisei aceitar. Logo quando entramos no avião, um homem voluptuoso pegou no sono e Lync tomou os seus docinhos da bandeja._

_Apesar de ter dividido comigo, eu o repreendi, mas ele se justificou dizendo que fez um favor ao senhor, porque poderia acabar morrendo com taxa alta de glicose. Eu acabei rindo. Um tempo depois o avião sofreu uma turbulência e eu, mesmo acostumada a viajar de avião, fiquei nervosa. O Lync, preocupado, tentou me distrair imitando bichinhos. Na vez do gato e no seu "miau" – ou foi "nyah" – eu não me segurei e comecei a rir alto, chamando atenção._

_Chegando ao aeroporto, nós pegamos um táxi, eu falei em inglês onde queríamos ir e logo estávamos em frente ao laboratório do vovô. O carro descendo a trilha de volta levaria ao menos duas horas para descer tudo, já que agora o motorista sabia o caminho, então a subida levou o dobro do tempo. Lync e eu ficamos escondidos entre as árvores, observando os seguranças. Ele então pegou a bolsa comigo e tirou um brinquedo de lá, com a forma de uma ave, acho..._

_O bonequinho em formato de bola falava, o que distraiu a atenção dos homens de terno na hora em que Lync o rolou para o outro lado, entre as moitas, e o brinquedo se levantou e saiu andando e falando qualquer coisa. Nós demos a volta pela casa e ele retirou da bolsa dessa vez uma corda e um gancho, que prendeu um no outro e atirou pela janela. Quando ele se certificou de que estava tudo seguro, Lync me direcionou para frente e amarrou parte da corda em mim._

_- Preste muita atenção!... Eu vou estar logo atrás de você, então não se preocupe em cair. – ele terminou de amarrar a corda à minha cintura – Você só precisa agarrar a corda bem forte, apoiar os pés na parede e subir. Para facilitar a escalada, tente dar uma distância e se balance até bater os pés lá, assim... – ele demonstrou, segurando a corda na sua cintura e se balançando até bater os pés na parede – Agora você, rápido! – eu obedeci e consegui me posicionar direito – Ótimo! Viu, não foi tão difícil assim, foi? – eu não respondi, mas estava contente, apesar de aflita com a escalada – Não fique preocupada, é só continuar andando como se estivesse no chão._

_Novamente eu não respondi, mas tentei fazer como ele disse. Escorreguei quase três vezes, porém, o Lync foi me ajudando a subir apoiando a mão direita nas minhas costas até a janela. Depois de entrar, nós andamos com máxima cautela pelos corredores até chegar à chamada Sala de Coleta, onde o vovô precisa da minha ajuda. Eu confirmei se a sala estava vazia e entrei._

_- Que lugar é este? – Lync ficou curioso observando gaiolas com alguns animais e outros presos em coleiras do lado de fora, fora as mesas com tubinhos de sangue e outras cobertas com papeladas – Se não se importa que eu pergunte... – ele prosseguiu, me olhando._

_- Não. – eu sorri – É onde o meu avô passa a maior parte do tempo fazendo as pesquisas. – ele desviou a atenção para os animais e eu ri – Não se preocupe! Os animais não estão sendo maltratados. Eles são parte da pesquisa, porque o meu avô precisa ver o comportamento deles em seus habitats naturais, fora deles e suas mudanças físicas e mentais. O máximo que ele faz aqui é retirar o sangue deles. – Lync sorriu de volta, então eu retirei o meu pen-drive da bolsa e deixei sobre a mesa, ao lado do computador principal, pronta para sair quando o vovô apareceu atrás do Lync – Vovô! – eu sorri e sai correndo para abraçá-lo._

_- Ah, Alice, minha neta linda! Como é que você está heim?_

_- Muito bem vovô! – nós começamos a rir até que eu lembrei o mais importante – Ah, vô, este é o Lync. Ele me ajudou a chegar aqui. – Lync parecia nervoso, embora não sendo tímido._

_- É um prazer meu jovem. – o vovô estendeu a mão e Lync demorou, mas a apertou._

_- Não... O prazer é todo meu. – ele finalmente abriu um sorriso, apesar de pequeno._

_- Eu adoraria conversar com vocês, mas eu tenho que entregar o relatório sobre as minhas últimas pesquisas para os investidores e o prazo está apertado, então..._

_- Ah tudo bem vovô, eu entendo. – eu dei um meio sorriso – Eu trouxe as informações em vídeo sobre o comportamento dos animais do Witier nos últimos dias. Está tudo no pen-drive. – eu olhei em direção a mesa e ele seguiu o olhar, virando novamente para mim._

_- Está certo... Muito obrigado, Alice querida._

_- De nada vovô. – eu o abracei de novo – Por favor, não se esforce muito. A sua saúde é o mais importante! – ele riu e me afastou para olhar nos meus olhos._

_- Pode deixar. – ele virou para Lync, que recuou um passo, meio acanhado – Novamente, foi um prazer conhece-lo Lync, e obrigado por trazer a Alice em segurança até aqui._

_- Não foi nada. Na verdade, foi até divertido sair um pouco daquela rotina chata!_

_Ele fez uma pose estranha, eu não sei explicar direito. Parecia que Lync estava com outra personalidade. Enfim... Eu me despedi de novo do vovô e sai correndo, jurando que Lync estava atrás de mim, mas quando parei para tomar fôlego e olhei pra trás, vi que não. Até tentei voltar e procurar por ele, porém, fui detida pelos seguranças que passaram pelo corredor e eu acabei tendo que me esconder. Lync apareceu naquele momento, segurando minha boca pra não gritar._

_Quando nós voltamos até a sala onde tínhamos deixado o gancho preso na janela, vimos que ele não estava mais lá. Levamos um susto ao ver que os seguranças tinham achado a corda e visto nossas cabeças olhando do lado de dentro. Lync pegou a minha mão e nós saímos correndo, nos esgueirando entre as sombras. Achamos a saída bloqueada._

_- Lync, o que nós vamos fazer? – eu murmurei atrás das costas dele._

_- Vai dar tudo certo. Fique quietinha. – apesar do sorriso breve, ele estava tenso._

_E talvez eu tenha me esquecido de mencionar que alguns soldados do exército americano têm participado da pesquisa do vovô como representantes humanos resistentes... Atrás de onde estávamos parados no corredor, estava uma sala onde os soldados podiam se trocar e Lync viu um uniforme do seu tamanho. Ele entrou na sala, se trocou e saiu já um soldado perfeitamente convincente. Era um uniforme especial que os soldados escolhidos usavam._

_Por cima da camisa branca listrada, Lync estava com o colete preto de bordas douradas, que combinava com as ombreiras e o cinto dourado, uma calça preta e cinza, usava botas da cor do colete e uma capa, verde por fora e verde-água por dentro. Ele passou naturalmente pelos homens, comigo escondida quase colada às suas costas, e os distraiu fácil enquanto sorria e agia como se fosse realmente um deles. Lync fingiu que os conhecia e até mesmo fez piadas!_

_Quando eles não estavam mais olhando, nós saímos correndo e voltamos a nos esconder nas moitas, tomando fôlego pelo susto. Inesperadamente, o boneco que Lync tinha jogado antes apareceu batendo no pé dele, como se estivesse nos esperando. Ele o recolheu e eu guardei na bolsa. Entramos no táxi, que ainda estava aguardando do lado de fora, e o motorista partiu. O Lync desatou a rir e eu senti que o senhor dirigindo quis perguntar alguma coisa, mas desistiu._

_Como nós não tínhamos lugar para ficar até pegar o voo de amanhã para voltar, optamos por alugar quartos de hotel nas proximidades do aeroporto. O único problema era que lá, nesta época do ano, o movimento de turistas é grande, então só sobrou um quarto de casal. Não teve como escolher: nós dividimos o quarto. Felizmente, o Box do banheiro tinha cortina, a sala um sofá-cama confortável e essas outras coisas oportunas para impedir proximidade física._

_Lync não me desrespeitou em momento algum, apesar de parecer nervoso quanto ao fato de ficarmos no mesmo ambiente com separação máxima de trinta passos entre nós. Não parecia pior do que eu pelo menos... Mas ele ficou com o sofá. Revezamo-nos para tomar banho, trocar de roupa, eu fiz um lanche e em pouco tempo já estávamos jogando cartas e fazendo guerra-de-travesseiros! Sim, nós fizemos guerra-de-travesseiros, acreditem se quiserem!_

_Depois de voltar para casa, eu convidei Lync pra entrar e ia preparar o almoço só, mas ele se voluntariou a me ajudar. O avental laranja, eu devo dizer, ficou muito bonitinho nele. Lync parecia contente, mas eu pude perceber que alguma coisa estava o incomodando. Não podia ser o trabalho: Ray deu uma folga de alguns dias para que ele fosse comigo! Enquanto o arroz terminava de esquentar, eu soltei a colher e o encarei._

_- Lync, algum problema? – ele parou de cortar as batatas e me olhou._

_- Não, é claro que não! – ele deu um sorriso igual ao quando respondeu o vovô na hora em que agradeceu por me levar para vê-lo; logo abaixamos os olhares de novo – Ei Alice...! – eu o olhei, mas Lync continuou descascando a batata na mão – Por que você gosta do seu avô?_

_- Ah... Ele me criou. – eu voltei a olhar pra frente e sorri – Vovô é minha única família e ele é muito bom pra mim, mesmo que eu o veja muito pouco. – voltei a olhá-lo – Por quê?_

_- Por nada... – aquela resposta não me desceu a garganta – O arroz vai queimar._

_Eu voltei a olhar para a panela e desliguei o fogo. Não entendi direito. Até uns minutos atrás ele estava feliz e depois parecia um pouco deprimido, então ficou nervoso e desviou o assunto. Enquanto nós comemos ele voltou a sorrir, mas todos os sorrisos pareciam ser de uma pessoa completamente diferente do Lync com quem eu brinquei! Foi então que eu lembrei como ele agiu quando aquele homem no restaurante agiu de forma grossa._

_Dentre as mil coisas que passaram pela minha cabeça, eu não esperava que a última fosse realmente a certa: Lync estava mentindo para mim. Ele fingiu uma personalidade mais gentil e inocente! Eu descobri quando fui falar com ele umas quatro da tarde. Estava caindo quase uma nevasca do lado de fora e as janelas batiam, mesmo trancadas. O quarto de hóspedes, onde ele estava trancado desde o almoço, estava silencioso. Achei que estava dormindo._

_Mesmo assim eu resolvi bater na porta. Bati a primeira vez e nada, então resolvi bater a segunda vez e ainda sem resposta. Não era o meu gênero ouvir atrás da porta, mas eu encostei o ouvido nela assim mesmo, apenas para tentar confirmar algum sinal de vida. Estava quieto demais... Lync realmente poderia ter ido dormir, mas ninguém podia ter um sono tão pesado a ponto de conseguir descansar tranquilamente com a neve caindo tão violenta lá fora!_

_- Lync? Sou eu, a Alice! – bati mais uma vez na porta – Você está dormindo? – e esperei._

_- Pode entrar. – a voz dele soou corrida do outro lado._

_Aquele tom fez parecer que ele não queria me responder. Eu entrei e o vi sentado na cama, com um meio sorriso e os ombros pra baixo. Fechei a porta atrás de mim e me aproximei._

_- O que foi? Você está séria! Essa cara não combina com você. – ele riu, mas eu continuei séria até que parasse – Qual é o problema?_

_- Eu é que pergunto! – fechei as mãos e ainda mais a expressão – Lync, se você é mesmo o meu amigo eu quero que me responda sinceramente... Você está escondendo algo de mim?_

_O silêncio voltou a predominar. Ele ficou quieto e sério, talvez um pouco surpreso por eu perceber a sua inquietação. Lync abaixou a cabeça e cerrou as mãos em punhos._

_- Eu sinto muito Alice! – a voz ficou embargada, então ele levantou a cabeça e eu vi: Lync estava chorando – Mesmo depois de você ser tão boa comigo... Eu fiz algo horrível para seu avô!_


	4. Nossa Amizade é o Que Importa

**Cap. 4**

**Nossa Amizade é o Que Importa**

_{Runo Pov's}_

_Alice, meu Deus! Eu não acredito que o Lync fez aquilo com você! Mas era de se esperar; eu já não confiava nele desde que coloquei os olhos naquele sorrisinho de galanteador meia boca! Como ele teve a coragem de ler as informações que você deu pro seu avô e ainda contar para seu tio cientista? Foi só o vovô virar as costas e você sair correndo e ele copiou os dados. Por isso o trabalho dele de garçom particular pra cima de você!_

_E se quer mesmo saber Salima, tome cuidado, porque eu também acho estranho o Ray dando em cima de você! Não que tenha alguma coisa errada contigo... É só que eu acho muito suspeito essa pilha de homens dando em cima das três. Sim, das três! Também estou falando de você Hilary! Você mesma disse que achava muito suspeito um cara como aquele Tyson aparecer com o carro todo quebrado na porta da sua casa no meio da noite!_

_Se quiserem mesmo saber, nada relacionado com esses doidos até agora eu achei normal!... E NÃO É INVEJA, JULIE! Você começou a sair com o Billy e se esqueceu da gente! Sem falar que a Melissa fez a mesma coisa!... Eu tô falando sério! Pensem o seguinte: nós estávamos sempre juntas. Desde que a gente resolveu compartilhar essa agenda, "eles" têm aparecido um atrás do outro! Podem ver; parece macumba, ou sei lá!..._

_Julie começou seu namoro com o Billy, Melissa já está saindo em encontros, a Salima se encontrou com Ray no restaurante dele e Hilary com o Tyson, misteriosamente, três vezes seguidas. E a Alice foi o aviso: Lync a traiu! Quem garante que esses encontros misteriosos não são programados? É sim, vocês sabem do que eu estou falando! Todos os caras em questão têm uma coisa em comum que ninguém aqui pode negar... Eles conhecem o misterioso Max!_

_Billy já tinha o encontrado porque comia há tempos no restaurante do avô do Ray e ele o apresentou numa quarta-feira. Do mesmo jeito, Lync o conheceu pelo Ray na quarta. Mas qual é a do cara afinal? Por que ele nunca aparece? Eu tive oportunidade de conversar sozinha com a Meli no nosso dia de compras, quando a Alice não pode ir por causa do trabalho, e ela me contou que ele não aparece porque, estranhamente, tem sempre algum compromisso._

_Ela não sabe o que é e ele também não conta. A Alice foi muito boazinha em confiar neles, mas ela mesma concordou que a nossa vida virou de pernas para o ar depois de conhecê-los! Não é normal a gente se encontrar com um cara atrás do outro depois de reclamarmos um dia desses que nós íamos continuar solteiras no Natal deste ano, mas como sempre isso nem nos incomodou, porque estamos sempre juntas...! Agora eu não sei mais! O que querem que eu diga?_

_Estou me sentindo sozinha, mas ainda não virei uma paranoica! Tá certo, talvez eu esteja exagerando a situação, só que... Ah garotas, qual é, concordem comigo que nós não somos mais as mesmas! Julie e Melissa não param de falar em Billy e Max (tá certo que vocês já gostavam de fazer fofoca muito antes, mas mesmo assim ¬¬), a Salima está mais tímida que o normal e comendo demais (acho que todas sabem que ela não pára de frequentar aquele restaurante)..._

_É Hilary, eu lembro que Alice disse que quando menos esperássemos o cara certo ia vir...! E você lembra o estado em que ela está agora? Disse que perdoou o Lync, mas quase não atende os nossos telefonemas, tá muito mais magra e cheia de olheiras de preocupação por causa do seu avô, que agora se trancou de vez no laboratório e nem liga mais pra ela, tentando reaver aquele emprego mostrando como as suas pesquisas evoluíram!... Isso por acaso parece justo?_

_Nós estamos todas preocupadas, e a Alice mesma disse que gostava de nos ver juntas. Pro nosso próprio bem, e pro dela também, eu acho que nós devemos passar mais tempo juntas, como antes, e Hilary... Vamos parar de competir atrás de namorado por enquanto, ok? Depois de um tempo unidas como antes, eu tenho certeza que vamos voltar a ser como éramos! E não tô dizendo que nenhum desses caras presta, mas vamos combinar, não é?..._

_Amigas, amigas... Garotos a parte! Então, vamos respeitar as prioridades! Agora, sobre a minha semana... Ainda estou escrevendo muito cedo pra dizer que alguma coisa aconteceu. Eu só queria desabafar mesmo. Se tiver uma notícia eu volto a escrever, tá?_

_..._

_Ok, não me critiquem quando lerem o que eu vou escrever agora! Ele não é inocente e eu também não sou uma pervertida!... E foi só uma vez!... PODEM PARAR DE IMAGINAR AS COISAS PERVERTIDAS QUE EU SEI QUE ESTÃO PENSANDO, JULIE E MELISSA!... Ai, tudo bem, eu vou contar!... Eu me encontrei com o Dan... Daniel! Eu me encontrei com ele (e pra quem estiver em dúvida, é o amigo do Tyson. - -' "Dan" é uma versão curta de Daniel.)._

_Não foi um encontro como estão pensando, era mais um esbarrão mesmo! E eu vou dizer o motivo... Literalmente, quando eu estava saindo da minha loja de roupas preferida depois de comprar tecidos novos, nós trombamos um contra o outro enquanto ele estava de cabeça baixa. Eu fiquei indignada, é claro! Vou descrever com as falas (uu lembrando que eu não sou muita boa escrevendo diálogos, então não me julguem!):_

_Runo: Ai! Olha por onde anda! – Eu ainda estava sentada quando gritei com ele._

_Daniel: Desculpe, eu tava distraído. – Assim que ele abriu os olhos, o olhar foi parar logo embaixo (detalhe que eu tava de perna aberta e de saia) – A sua... A sua calcinha tá aparecendo._

_Gente... Vocês não fazem ideia do escândalo que eu dei! Quem estava por perto deve ter levado um tremendo susto! Aí chegou um homem atrás do outro querendo saber o que houve ao mesmo tempo em que eu me levantei segurando a saia (nessas horas vem corrente de vento do nada!). Parecia que todos eles queriam bater no Daniel por ter me derrubado e averiguado a cor da minha calcinha (¬¬ deviam era estar com inveja por não terem visto no lugar dele)._

_Runo: SEU TARADO! – Eu não tava mais me importando com quem estava olhando._

_Daniel: Ei, não exagera, foi você que abriu as pernas! – Aí que eu fiquei **** da vida com ele mesmo – Não, espera, não foi isso que eu quis dizer! – (sim santa ignorância, mas disse! òó)._

_- Senhorita, está tudo bem? – O homem (gay) que me atendeu na loja veio me acudir._

_Daniel: Tá tudo bem sim, não precisa se preocupar! – Era hilário ver a cena do hétero SE defendendo e o gay ME defendendo – Olha moça, me desculpe! Se quiser, eu te pago uma..._

_Runo: E você acha que me comprando alguma coisa vai compensar essa vergonha?_

_Daniel: Não sou eu que estou fazendo escândalo. – Ele deu um sorriso, que me bateu uma vontade de quebrar a sua cara._

_Runo: Olha aqui seu...! – Eu não tive tempo de terminar a fala, porque um menininho, de mais ou menos cinco ou seis anos apareceu do nada._

_- Oi tio! – Ele abriu um sorriso doce – O que cê tá fazendo aqui?_

_- Tio, o que você tá fazendo? – Outro apareceu ao lado dele e uma senhora logo atrás; era a mãe – Quem é essa moça bonita?_

_Daniel: Ah... – Aí o babaca me lançou um olhar suplicante pra interromper a briga... Não pude negar. Eu entalei as palavras na garganta, me recompus e sorri forçadamente._

_Runo: Desculpe. Eu também estava um pouco distraída, então eu já vou indo!_

_Eu praticamente saí correndo, sem olhar pra trás e já com as sacolas em mãos depois que o senhor gay me ajudou a pegá-las do chão. A minha casa não estava longe, e eu cheguei quase voando, passando pelo pobre síndico, que me cumprimentou, sem olhar na cara dele, apesar de ter respondido o "bom dia". O meu apartamento estava uma bagunça, então eu resolvi passar o dia inteiro arrumando tudo, só pra ver se eu esquecia a vontade de estrangular aquele Daniel!_

_Agora ele tá limpinho, e, realmente, a minha vontade de mata-lo passou, mas eu ainda me empolgo com a ideia de acertar os meus sapatos italianos de couro legítimo no meio daquele seu nariz empinado! Foi então que eu percebi que não estava com eles! Tinha perdido meus lindos e maravilhosos sapatos e a oportunidade de garantir acertar o salto agulha bem na testa dele. Sim, eu entrei em desespero! E como eu sabia que tinha trombado com Daniel?_

_Simples... Ele veio bater na porta do meu apartamento uma hora atrás. Pra quê? Veio me devolver os meus sapatos, é claro! Não, sério, imaginem a cena:_

_Runo: Você de novo? Quem te disse que podia invadir o meu apartamento? Melhor ainda: quem disse onde eu morava? – Eu parei de falar quando ele adiantou um passo._

_Daniel: Eu de novo sim. Primeiro que eu não estou invadindo, e quem me disse onde você morava foi aquele seu amigo gay. Acho que ele gostou de mim... – Foi o único momento onde nós pensamos em rir – O seu síndico me deixou subir quando eu disse que era o seu namorado._

_Runo: Você disse pro seu Omar _**(foi o primeiro nome que me veio à cabeça)**_ o que?_

_Daniel: Quê que tem? Eu já vi a cor da sua calcinha mesmo. – Ele olhou para o lado e já tapou a boca, só querendo rir, o cretino!_

_Runo: Diz logo, quê que cê quer heim? – Eu tava pronta pra bater a porta na cara dele._

_Daniel – Que nervosinha!... – Quando eu ia fechar a porta, ele me entregou uma sacola – Você esqueceu no chão quando saiu correndo. – Eu peguei e olhei dentro; eram meus sapatos!_

_Runo: Ah... – Eu ainda pensei duas vezes, mas... Tinha que agradecer – Obrigada!_

_Daniel: Quem diria que você era delicada...! – Ele riu, deu meia volta e saiu descendo as escadas. Cara, eu não me controlei! Peguei a caixa com os sapatos, abri e joguei o salto direito nele. Digo mais: acertou bem na cabeça dele!_

_Runo: Isso é o que você ganha por ficar me provocando! – Eu gritei, e pouco ligava se eu tinha acordado os vizinhos, porque já tá de noite! Eu entrei e bati a porta com força. Uns cinco segundos depois ele tocou a campainha de novo e eu abri morrendo de raiva._

_Daniel – Qual é o nome da Cinderela? – Ele tava com meu sapato nas mãos e sorria feito um idiota. Eu tomei o sapato e ia bater a porta de novo, mas ele impediu com o pé – Só um nome, aí eu vou embora! – Não sei por que ele se importou em saber meu nome, mas eu disse._

_Runo: Runo Misaki. – Eu falei entre a fresta da porta – Agora vai embora!_

_Daniel: Não quer saber o meu nome? – Olhei com desdém pra ele, mas o cara fez foi rir – Eu sou o Daniel Kuso. – Não me passou pela cabeça na hora que ele podia ser amigo daquele tal de Tyson. Eu só lembrei na hora em que peguei o diário e reli o que a Hilary escreveu – Tchau!_

_Agora eu tô aqui, irritada e escrevendo. Eu avisei que nenhum deles prestava! Tá bom... É ruim generalizar... Então eu digo que Daniel Kuso não presta! Como é que você teve coragem de dizer que ele era lindo, Hilary? Tá, ele é bonitinho... Ok, muito lindo!... É UM DEUS, TÁ? JÁ CHEGA, PAREM DE ME TORTURAR!... Só estou dizendo que ele tem o mesmo dom do Tyson: ser irritante! (Vamos todas admitir: ele é irritante! uu)._

_Agora eu preciso de um bom chocolate quente e depois eu vou assistir a um filme até mais tarde. Já que não tenho recebido muitas encomendas e é sexta-feira à noite, ainda me sobram os doces e as comédias românticas que fico assistindo sozinha... Se bem que tô mais pra Titanic..._

_..._

_Esta agenda tá amaldiçoada! É sério meninas! Olha só, aconteceu comigo duas coisas hoje, agora pela tarde. É sábado, né? Pois é... Bom, vocês sabem que eu costumo fazer desenhos dos novos modelos de roupas que me vem à mente neste dia. Então... Eu tava comendo um pastel de carne enorme e me lambuzando toda de fígado. Nem comecem a deixar recadinhos embaixo da palavra "fígado" só porque acham nojento eu gostar disso! Bom..._

_Quando eu terminei os desenhos novos, guardei tudo na pasta e fui terminar de comer o pastel, mas aí eu vi que ele tinha sumido. Quando olhei pela janela, vi que um gato ladrão tinha me roubado. Sim, aquele gato da vizinha!... O safado levou o pastel e com ele todo o restante da carne. Eu ainda estava com fome, então resolvi sair para o supermercado, pra comprar mais um pouco de fígado e fazer meus espetinhos. Adivinhem meninas, quem tava lá no supermercado._

_Opções... Número um: Brad Pitt. Número dois: minha ex-professora de escola, a com voz de taquara rachada. Número três: Daniel Kuso. Ganhou quem disse Daniel Kuso! Ele tava logo na sessão de congelados, atrás de carne também. Foi quando eu o vi pegando lombo. Eu cheguei perto bem devagar, mas ele acabou notando a minha presença quando ia saindo com o fígado._

_Daniel: Runo! – Eu paralisei e dei meia volta e um meio sorriso – Nossa, que séria! O que foi? Acordou de mau humor?_

_Runo: Pra falar a verdade não, mas fiquei de mau humor depois que o gato ladrão de uma vizinha minha roubou o meu pastel de carne! Então eu vim comprar mais. – ele olhou para o fígado na minha mão e sorriu._

_Daniel: Eu não tô fazendo nada agora. Vim pegar um pouco de lombo pra comer. Quer ir até a minha casa para preparar alguma coisa?_

_Runo: E por que acha que eu vou contigo?_

_Daniel: Você ainda tá chateada pelo que aconteceu ontem? Eu já pedi desculpas!_

_Runo: Não tem problema, eu já me esqueci disso...! Mas não acho uma boa ideia..._

_Daniel: Você acha que eu vou te atacar por acaso?_

_Runo: Você não vai? – Admito: eu fiquei um pouco decepcionada..._

_Daniel: Eu não sabia que você queria que eu te atacasse!_

_Runo: Eu não quero! Tá louco? – De fato, eu queria... Tava na seca eterna!_

_Daniel: Então não tem problema! Eu só perguntei se você queria ir à minha casa._

_Runo: Pra cozinhar? – Ele acenou com a cabeça – Então você quer me fazer de empregada?_

_Daniel: Que empregada o que? Ficou doida! Eu te chamei pra me fazer companhia! Você é legal, mesmo tendo batido em mim com o seu sapato, e eu achei que nós podíamos ser amigos._

_Runo: Um... – Eu fingi não estar interessada – E cadê a sua namorada agora?_

_Daniel: Que namorada? – Ele me olhou confuso – Eu não tenho namorada!_

_Runo: Não tem é? – Ele negou com a cabeça e sorriu; deve ter me visto ficar corada – Tá legal, eu vou. Mas só porque não tenho nada melhor pra fazer!_

_Daniel: Pode ser agora? – Eu confirmei e nós rumamos para o apartamento dele._

_Por favor, as escandalosas aí lendo não comecem! Embora eu quisesse ser abraçada pelo cara certo, ainda sim não precisava ser ele... Mas o problema é que foi!... Ai, eu já imagino a cara de todo mundo agora!... Tá bom... Vou explicar tudo! Quando a gente chegou ao prédio do Daniel, que por sinal é bem perto do meu e tem uma síndica atraente, ele usou a chave e entrou. O apartamento não estava tão bagunçado quanto eu imaginei que estivesse, mas ainda estava!_

_Feliz da vida, eu comecei a preparar meus espetinhos de fígado, o que não agradou muito o Daniel, já que ele estava fazendo lombo e não gosta desse tipo de carne. Eu também não gosto de lombo e nem por isso reclamei!... Quando nós nos fartamos de comer as nossas respectivas carnes, assistindo um filme qualquer de comédia que estava passando na televisão, a gente já tava rindo de alguma coisa e sem querer eu fiz besteira. O molho do meu fígado caiu nele._

_Foi segurando o prato; eu ri demais e tropecei no tapete! Não era proposital, eu juro!... Mas fiquei feliz por ter acontecido!... Por quê?_

_Daniel: Não tem problema Runo, sério! – Ele ria e foi quando, de repente, tirou a blusa._

_Runo: Daniel! – Eu me virei e tapei os olhos com as mãos, embora a visão tenha sido boa – Seu atrevido! Como pode tirar as roupas na frente de uma dama!_

_Daniel: Corta essa Runo! Você não é uma dama!_

_Runo: O que disse? – Eu virei indignada e dei de cara com o peitoral dele, já que ele tava bem perto de mim, então fiquei sem reação, e ainda mais quando ele me abraçou do nada._

_Daniel: Você pode não se lembrar, mas nós já nos vimos antes Runo._

_Runo: O que? – Eu estava meio ocupada pra prestar atenção – Onde?_

_Daniel: Quando nós éramos crianças. Eu estava brincando com os meus amigos na frente de casa, de um jogo chamado Bakugan, você não deve ter ouvido falar..._

_Runo: Bakugan? – Eu só consegui prestar atenção e olhar nos olhos dele nessa hora – Já! Eu já ouvi falar porque eu jogava quando era mais nova!_

_Daniel: Verdade? – Ele riu e eu ri junto – O Lync tem o dele guardado até hoje!_

_Runo: O Bakugan dele? – Daniel fez que sim com a cabeça. Pra quem não sabe, Bakugan é aquele brinquedo que o Lync usou pra distrair os guardas quando vocês foram ao laboratório do seu avô Alice – Mas de onde você conhece o Lync? – eu me afastei dele._

_Daniel: É o que eu ia te dizer, mas... – Ele coçou a cabeça – Sabe, quando eu tava jogando com os meus amigos naquela época, o Lync era um deles. – Sim, eu tomei um susto, e ele ficou sério de repente – Nós nos vimos pela primeira vez quando uns garotos estavam te perturbando e eu e o Lync batemos neles. Cê lembra? Foi no parque! – Eu tive um flash back rápido e veio à minha mente o dia em que dois garotinhos me salvaram de dois valentões que queriam brincar comigo, mas eu não queria – Olha... Eu sei que vocês estão com raiva dele porque ele entregou o trabalho do avô da sua amiga para o tio, mas eu quero que saibam que o Lync não teve escolha!_

_Runo: Como é? – Foi outro susto – Então você já sabia quem eu era? Sabia de tudo?_

_Daniel: Sim, porque o Tyson me contou que a Hilary tinha dito que a sua amiga, essa tal de Alice, estava triste pelo que aconteceu. Ela contou pra ele que você era quem mais suspeitava de todos e eu quis conversar contigo. Ficou mais fácil quando eu soube quem você era pra mim._

_Runo: E como descobriu? – Ele tirou uma foto minha do bolso da calça._

_Daniel: A Hilary me mostrou uma foto sua e eu te reconheci. – Nota mental Hilary: eu vou te matar – O Lync não fez aquilo por querer. O tio dele o ameaçou!_

_Runo: O que? – Eu não parei de levar susto enquanto falava com ele – Como?_

_Daniel: O tio dele é terrível! Ele disse que se o Lync não quisesse ver a Alice machucada, teria que entregar o trabalho do avô dela pra ele!_

_Runo: Ele ameaçou a Alice?... E como o tio dele sabia dela?_

_Daniel: O Ray disse que assim que o Lync prometeu levar a Alice pra ver o avô dela, o tio dele ligou e o mandou fazer isso. Pelo visto, esse cara suspeitava que sua amiga tava ajudando o avô dela e, por coincidência, ele escolheu logo esse dia pra mandar o Lync levar ela até lá!_

_Runo: Você também conhece o Ray? – Eu ri como doida – Por causa dessas coincidências eu desconfiei! – Aquela altura do campeonato, eu já estava longe dele – Você tem que admitir que essas coisas acontecendo todas ao mesmo tempo... A Salima conheceu o Ray, que conhecia o Lync, e ele é um amigo de infância seu. Você trabalha com o Tyson, ele é amigo do Ray e do Lync, assim como você, e Billy os conheceu quando foi ao restaurante chinês numa quarta-feira. Curiosamente – Eu pus aspas com as mãos -, todos vocês também devem conhecer o namorado da Melissa, o misterioso Max, não é? – Ele ficou calado – Por que acha que eu não ia suspeitar?_

_Daniel: Mas nada disso foi premeditado! – Ele pausou – Ou talvez tenha sido!_

_Runo: Está querendo dizer que o DESTINO determinou que nós todos nos víssemos?_

_Daniel: Por que não? Se você quer acreditar em alguma coisa, acredite nisso!_

_Runo: Espera aí!... Se o Lync foi obrigado a fazer isso e o tio dele disse que machucaria a Alice se ele não o obedecesse, quer dizer que o cara usou a nossa amiga como chantagem?_

_Daniel: Porque o Lync gosta dela. – Ele finalizou na maior tranquilidade._

_Isso ele e o Tyson têm em comum também Hilary: não controlam a boca! Eu fiquei toda me tremendo quando ele disse isso... Olha, acompanhem comigo! Lync e Daniel eram amigos de infância, e como o Dan trabalha com o Tyson, ele os apresentou. O Lync já trabalha com o Ray, então Tyson e Daniel o conheceram assim. Já o Billy se encontrou com todos por acaso mesmo, por frequentar o restaurante. Quem conhece um, conhece todos..._

_E se todos eles conhecem o Max, é porque toda quarta-feira ele vai comer o macarrão com queijo no restaurante. Então... Antes de tudo, me desculpem por arranjar confusão gente! Eu já tava procurando chifre na cabeça de piolho e não tinha nada de mais a relação de vocês com eles. Sinto muito por ser tão desconfiada... Acho que estou mesmo é com ciúme!_

_Runo: Então o Lync gosta da Alice... – Lembre-se disso Alice – Mas só gosta?_

_Daniel: Eles ainda estavam se conhecendo quando aconteceu isso, mas se ele preferiu trair ela a ter que arriscar machuca-la, eu acho que isso quer dizer alguma coisa. – Ele sentou junto comigo no sofá – Mas o Ray disse que ele está bem nervoso ultimamente._

_Runo: Que horror! – Eu murmurei – Eu fui tão injusta com ele... Não sabia pelo que ele estava passando e saí julgando sem mais nem menos..._

_Daniel: Você só estava protegendo suas amigas. Todos vão entender._

_Runo: Mesmo assim, eu quero pedir desculpas pessoalmente ao Lync. Especialmente, por ele ter me salvado daqueles valentões quando criança... Quer dizer, ele e você!_

_Daniel: Quem mais bateu neles foi o Lync. – Nós rimos._

_Runo: Obrigada Daniel. – Ele sorriu de um jeito bobo, coçando a cabeça._

_Daniel: Ah, por favor, me chama só de Dan! Daniel é muito comprido e isso me lembra a minha mãe, que só me chamava pelo nome todo quando queria brigar comigo! – Nós rimos._

_Runo: Tudo bem então, vai ser Dan. – Eu levantei a mão – A gente pode começar de novo?_

_Daniel: Claro! – Ele esticou a mão também – Daniel, mas pode me chamar de Dan._

_Runo: Runo. – Eu ri, apertando sua mão – Então... Quando você vai vestir uma camisa?_

_Daniel: Ah! – Ele finalmente se tocou que estava despido da cintura pra cima e levantou rápido do sofá – Desculpe! Eu vou me trocar!_

_Runo: Eu espero! – Ri e ele correu para o banheiro. Um tempo depois voltou – E agora?_

_Daniel: Sei lá! Quer sair pra algum lugar? Vamos pegar um cinema!_

_Duas coisas que me aconteceram hoje: um gato roubou meu pastel e outro me pagou um!_

_..._

_Eu sei que esta já é a minha última página e que tá perto do final, mas eu precisava dizer uma coisa pra vocês meninas! O Dan e eu nos beijamos! É sim, nem eu acredito! Seguinte... Já é domingo à noite, mas eu dormi até mais tarde hoje, cansada da última encomenda de roupas que me fizeram. Quando acordei, Dan estava abrindo as cortinas para me acordar, porque ia me levar pra almoçar fora. Como eu não quis abrir os olhos, ele largou as cortinas e pulou na cama._

_Ainda com o quarto meio escuro, eu abri os olhos assustada e o vi em cima de mim, me olhando fixamente. Não deu pra resistir! Eu o beijei assim que deu sinal verde. Foi tão bom! Ele me deixa louca, confesso, mas se todas as vezes que brigarmos terminar assim, tudo bem! Ah é, a gente tá namorando! Ele disse que gostou de mim desde que me conheceu... E só pra constar, ele vai dormir aqui, mas nós vamos apenas dormir juntos, tá? Então, tchau! Vai nessa Julie!_


	5. Um Beijinho Por Duas Tortas

**Cap. 5**

**Um Beijinho Por Duas Tortas**

_{Julie Pov's}_

_uu' Ai Runo, amiga, que confusão você fez! Eu tinha te dito que o Billy era um cara legal, mas você não escutou! Foi uma semana inteira se desculpando, kkk...! Mas tudo bem. ^^ Você é nossa amiga e nós te amamos muito! E que bom que a Alice fez as pazes com o Lync, né? Ela só precisou ler o que a Runo escreveu no dia dela e pronto: ele foi perdoado e já estão até saindo juntos, né Alice? Kkk Todas nós já arranjamos um carinha, só faltam três casais._

_Sim, três casais! Adivinhem só uma nova: a Melissa tá namorando! AH! Eu sei, é muito tudo! Ela me avisou por telefone agora a pouco... O Max a pediu em namoro ontem, e depois de muita indireta, mas eu acho que ele só sacou as indiretas mesmo porque o Billy deve ter dito pra ele o quanto a Meli tá afim dele. Vocês sabem, eu também dei muita indireta bem direta pro Billy, kkk! Ah sim, lembrando que amanhã é nosso dia de sair juntas! Vamos para o cinema._

_Meli, você tem que dar os detalhes do pedido! Hoje mesmo eu não tenho nada de novo pra contar, mas amanhã ainda é sábado, então eu escrevo se acontecer alguma coisa empolgante._

_..._

_Runo, seu namorado é um gato! E imaginar que a gente ia encontrar ele e o Tyson dando bobeira no shopping. Foi chato você e a Hilary não terem ficado com a gente na mesma sala, por outro lado seria pior se nós ficássemos segurando vela!... Sabe o que a gente devia fazer? Vamos chamar todos os garotos pra nossa próxima festa do pijama, agora na semana que vem! Em um domingo eles não vão estar ocupados, pouco provável!... Vemos uns filmes e jogamos até tarde!_

_Vocês pensam e a gente decide depois em que casa vai ser a festa. Voltando ao assunto, oh Hilary, você não disse que seu relacionamento com o Tyson tava tão bom! Até trocaram alguns beijinhos, kkk! Ele também é lindo! Na verdade, todos os nossos carinhas são muito gatos. Qual deles seria o mais bonito? A gente decide depois, mas o meu Billy ganha a competição! Kkk Ah, e imaginar que o Max seria tão fofo a ponto de te levar ao parque onde se conheceram Melissa!_

_E ele fez o pedido de namoro e ainda te deu um anel lindíssimo! Fala sério, foi caro? Bom, não importa muito agora... Vamos ao assunto que me fez escrever hoje. Ainda é sábado à tarde e eu tenho uma empolgante novidade que aconteceu de manhã! Adivinhem: quem comprou esse Duplex que eu tanto queria? Eu! AH! Sim, eu consegui finalmente comprar o Duplex! Que na verdade a gente chama assim, mas é uma casa com um espaço vazio do lado..._

_A parte boa era que ali a família que vivia naquela casa fez uma padaria, então estrutura o lugar já tem. E sabem como foi que eu consegui o restante do dinheiro pra comprar? Do Billy! Isso mesmo, do Billy! O meu namorado lindo completou o que faltava e entregou as chaves na minha mão! Foi assim... A gente tava conversando e comendo lá no restaurante do Ray – ou do avô estranho dele, tanto faz –, e de repente ele pegou a minha mão e disse "Feche os olhos."._

_Eu fechei e o Billy colocou as chaves na minha mão. Quando eu abri os olhos e vi o molho, perguntei "Que chaves são essas?" e ele disse "Da nossa nova casa.". É MESMO, NINGUÉM ENTENDEU ERRADO! EU TÔ NOIVA! AH! Nem acredito... O Billy falou "Eu quero que você seja a minha noiva. Eu te amo muito Julie, e a cada dia fica mais difícil ficar longe de você." e eu fiquei "como assim?". Ai meninas, eu quase tive um troço! Sei que faz menos de um ano..._

_Um ano deveria bastar pra você ter a noção se quer ficar com aquela pessoa especial ou não, ou tô mentindo? O tempo passa rápido, e mesmo a gente se conhecendo há pouco tempo, Billy e eu somos muito felizes juntos! Claro que nós brigamos, temos nossas diferenças, mas não temos problemas pra passar por cima disso! Vocês estão contentes por mim? Eu tô tão feliz! O Ray e o Lync escutaram o meu grito e quando me viram apertando o pescoço do Billy._

_Quando eles souberam o motivo da nossa alegria, os dois anunciaram para o restaurante inteiro nosso noivado. A gente se lambuzou de torta! Alice e Salima devem estar sabendo disso, que o Lync foi buscar uma vela com dois bonequinhos, um casal, e pôs na torta e acendeu. Todos lá bateram palmas como se estivéssemos num aniversário. Eu fiquei envergonhada, mas nós nos beijamos mesmo assim! Ai Melissa, você precisa ver o tamanho do meu rubi! É..._

_Eu só tenho um rubi agora, mas ele me prometeu um diamante. Ah é! Eu tive uma ideia! Agora mesmo, Billy e eu estamos dando uma geral no restaurante, e também na casa, mas ela fica pra depois que a priori é meu negócio...! Por que vocês e seus fofos namorados não vêm tomar café-da-manhã aqui amanhã? E nem venham me dizer, Hi, Sali e a nossa Alice no País das Maravilhas, que Tyson, Ray e Lync não são seus namorados, porque os caras tão loucos por vocês! Eu enxergo de longe! E a Melissa concorda comigo, né?_

_Eu quero que as três estejam atentas para seus bonitinhos não serem levados por outras com conversa fiada. Olho aberto, heim? Ah gente, venham e nós comemoramos o meu noivado! O Billy vai me ajudar a cuidar do restaurante, então vocês ficam livres para tortura-lo com indiretas garotas, kkk! Agora vou parar por aqui que eu preciso terminar de varrer o chão. Já que é provável que eu não tenha mais nada pra escrever amanhã, Meli, você fica com o resto._

_Bye, bye_

_{Melissa Pov's}_

_Ai Juju, seu uniforme tava tão lindo! ^^ A Runo caprichou nos detalhes! Agora eu fiquei com vontade de trabalhar lá, kkk! Fiquei surpresa quando eu vi o restaurante, tão lindo! Meus parabéns de novo pelo noivado, amiga! ** O anel é lindo! ¬¬ E eu concordo sim com ela sobre o trio de bofes lindos, garotas. Vocês só não ficam com eles porque não querem! Abram seus olhos! Eles são o tipo de criação divina que a gente só encontra uma vez na vida a cada encarnação!_

_** O meu Max lindinho tá tomando banho no banheiro do meu camarim agorinha mesmo. ¬¬ E nem me venham com mente pervertida, suas taradas! u#u Se bem que a gente já... o#o Ai, esqueçam! Vocês sabem do que eu tô falando! ^^ E sabem que eu sou uma mulher feliz! Kkk Ele só tá tomando banho aqui porque o chuveiro da sala dele quebrou. Daqui a pouquinho eu vou subir no palco de novo. É um saco trabalhar no domingo! Ih, o Max tá saindo agora! Dois segundinhos, que eu vou agarrar ele e volto já, kkk! ..._

_Diálogo: _**(o trecho seguinte vem do seriado "State of Georgia")**

_Eu: Também tem gosto de casquinha de sorvete. – me abanando._

_Ele: Isso explicaria as mordidas. – ele rindo._

_Eu: Não almocei. – ri também._

_..._

_Domingo à noite... Adivinhem o que eu tô fazendo? Bom, depois que a Julie me entregou o diário ontem, quando nós fomos ao restaurante, e ficamos sabendo que o Billy sabia dele desde que a Juju contou no começo do namoro, eu disse pro Max sobre a sua existência também. ^^ Ah, e ele tá mandando oi agora! Kkk Então... Meu fofinho me convidou pra comer fora, mas eu achei melhor voltar pra casa e pedir alguma coisa do restaurante do Ray. Max ligou e pediu._

_Lista de coisas que aconteceram na ordem:_

_- Max encomendou uma pizza quatro queijos tamanho família com uma Fanta laranja._

_- Eu escolhi um filme de comédia romântica da locadora._

_- Nós comemos a pizza, eu me lambuzando com ela, mas o meu fofo me ajudou a limpar a bochecha e a boca. Kkk_

_- No final do filme, passando os créditos com uma música que eu gosto, Max pegou dois biscoitinhos da sorte._

_Eu nem sabia que ele tinha pedido pro Ray mandar estes biscoitinhos! Tudo bem: eu amo estes biscoitos! Agora, a minha sorte sempre é boa quando eu escolho o biscoito primeiro. Dessa vez, o Max pegou antes de mim da caixa, então achei que ia sair um resultado diferente. Eu me enganei! _**(A cena seguinte é uma referência à Oneshot que eu fiz: "Everything For a Marriage") **_Meninas, adivinhem o que saiu do meu biscoito! Um diamante maravilhoso! **_

_É! Eu ganhei um diamante, eu ganhei um diamante! Dancinha da vitória! ^^ Fica triste não, tá Juju! Fica seu rubi e o meu diamante brilhando, depois a gente ofusca tudo quando você ganhar o seu! Kkk Bem, sim, isso quer dizer que... Eu tô NOIVA! Ah! Eu tô noiva, eu tô noiva! Dancinha da vitória de novo! Meu bebê me pediu em casamento! ¬¬ Epa, falei *****! Não vou me casar com meu filho, né! Kkk ** Mas eu sou a segunda noiva do grupo! Ah!_

_Diálogo:_

_Ele: Eu sei que faz pouco tempo que a gente começou a namorar, mas realmente amo você, Meli, então eu ficaria muito feliz se você aceitasse se casar comigo..._

_Eu: Sim, sim, sim! – eu nem esperei ele terminar e pulei em cima dele depois que colocou o anel no meu dedo – Eu te amo! Eu vou chamar a Julie pra ser minha madrinha!_

_Ah é Juju, já que você pediu ontem que eu fosse sua madrinha, eu também quero que você seja a minha! Claro, garotas, o restante de vocês eu quero ao meu lado como damas de honra! A gente vai fazer os preparativos dos casamentos juntas! Vai ser divertido! Prometo não agir feito uma psicopata... Agorinha eu tô olhando o anel. Eu vou mostrar pra vocês na próxima festa do pijama. E como todas nós concordamos em levar nossos namorados, vocês vão conhecer o Max._

_Enquanto isso, eu tive uma ideia. Depois de tanto bafafá por causa do meu fofucho, e eu já te desculpei Runo, resolvi deixar um espacinho aqui no nosso diário pra colocarmos fotos dos nossos namorados (no caso da Hilary, da Salima e da Alice, pretendentes). Assim a gente pode comentar embaixo das fotos e ver quem é o mais bonito, kkk! Nós nos vemos amanhã, no café-da-manhã, no restaurante da Julie (olha, que chique! ¬¬ E que tanto "no"...). Levem as fotos!_

_Espacinho dos Gatinhos:_

_Ray Kon  
><em>

_Melissa - Gente, onde cê pegou essa foto Sali? oo Ele nem passou pelo estágio gatinho e pulou logo pra fase tigre! **_

_Salima - Eu perguntei ao Ray se podia tirar uma foto dele, e nós fomos para o jardim do fundo do restaurante. Sorte que no dia ele estava com uma roupa oriental. ^^_

_Julie - Parabéns Sali! Que pedação de mau caminho! ** _

_Runo - Ele não é um pedaço de carne Julie; se fosse, vire vegetariana! / Julie: ¬¬ / Salima: __^^'_

_Hilary - Ele gamou em você Sali, é sério! ^^ / Salima: __^#^_

_Alice - Vocês formam um belo casal! ^^ __/ Salima: *#*_

_Tyson Granger  
><em>

_Runo - Oh Hi, explica, por que a foto do Tyson tá brilhando? ¬¬ Sinto dizer, mas isso deixa meu Dan ainda mais sexy!_

_Hilary - Não venha Runo, que o Tyson é muito sexy e você sabe! òó E a foto... Foram as nossas crianças! Eles usaram "Power Point", ou sei lá que programa foi, e aí fizeram uma montagem quando eu saí da sala pra ir ao banheiro. Esqueci o notebook ligado! - -'_

_Julie - Vocês já têm filhos? Hilary, que horrível! Existe uma coisa chamada camisinha! Oo / Hilary: __ò#ó / Runo: __^^ / Alice e__ Salima: ^^' / Melissa: __^#^_

_Melissa - Gente, eu bolei de rir! Ser professora tem suas vantagens, e você é o exemplo, né Hi? Nós sabemos como ele é sexy... Se o Ray é um tigre, Tyson é um dragão! ^^_

_Alice - Melissa e Julie, não fiquem constrangendo a Hilary! Eu gostei dele Hi. ^^ / Hilary: ^^ _

_Salima - Ele parece te deixar doida muitas vezes, mas vocês ficam bem juntos! ^^ / Hilary: __¬#¬_

_Lync Volan  
><em>

_Melissa - Eu acho o Lync muito atraente! Como andam as coisas entre você e ele, heim Alice? X P __/ Alice: o#o_

_Hilary - É mesmo Alicinha, diz pra gente! O que aconteceu depois que fizeram as pazes? X P_

_Alice - O vovô o perdoou depois que soube o que aconteceu, e nós começamos a sair juntos... o#o Mas não pensem besteira, somos só amigos! Ah, ele comprou uma loja perto da minha casa e começou uma floricultura. De vez em quando eu recebo flores dele. Lync diz que é um pedido de desculpas por tudo. Esta foto eu tirei na entrada da loja. Apareço lá às vezes pra ajudar. ^^_

_Runo - Sei... Eu ouvi vocês dois no telefone outro dia e deu pra escutar ele dizendo que prefere quando você ajuda na loja porque tem mãos-de-fada com as flores! X P / Alice: *__#*_

_Julie - Mentira! Que fofo! Alice, eu te mato se você dispensar um cara desses! Òó __/ Alice: oo'_

_Salima - Eu também acho que vocês formam um belo casal Alice! ^^ / Alice: *__#*_

_Daniel Kuso  
><em>

_Hilary - Daniel Kuso em seu momento "eu sou demais" visitando os pais da Runo. __** / Runo: uu'_

_Julie - Eu disse que ele era tudo de bom! Olha essa pose de "eu posso mais"! Ah! ** __/ Runo: òó_

_Runo - Gente, o namorado é meu, larga! ¬¬ Ah, e eu sei que ganhei a competição de quem é o mais gato! E também a nossa pequena disputa Hi! Eu tenho namorado! ^^ / Hilary: ¬¬  
><em>

_Alice - Ele parece ser um bom rapaz Runo. ^^ / Runo: ^^ _

_Salima - Tá perdendo Hi! __/ Hilary: ùú / __O Dan com a Runo dá uma relação entre tapas e beijos! ^^ / Runo: ¬¬ _

_Melissa - Concordo Sali. Mas é bom quando acabam as brigas, né Runo? ** / __Runo: *#*_

_Billy Gilbert  
><em>

_Julie - O meu gatinho! ^^ Ele estava saindo de casa nessa hora pra ir a um jogo de beisebol. ' ' Eu já disse que ele pratica? Ah! E vocês sabem o que ele propôs? Como a gente comeu torta quando noivamos, o Billy disse que devia fazer uma promoção no restaurante de "leve duas tortas e ganhe um beijinho grátis". Mas aí só quem ia comprar todas minhas tortas era ele, pra ganhar todos os beijos da dona! ** Ah, e eu ainda acho que ganho na competição de namorado mais lindo!_

_Melissa - Kkk Que fofo Juju! E você fisgou logo um loiro dos olhos azuis, safada! ** __/ Julie: ^#^_

_Alice - Ele joga beisebol? Que legal Julie! Você podia tirar umas fotos dele em campo. ^^_

_Runo - É sim, mas conta...! Ele é melhor em qual campo: beisebol ou do amor? ^^ / Julie: __o#o_

_Hilary - Um, pelo visto a Melissa não foi a única a desvirginar com um virgem! ^#^ / Melissa: *__#*_

_Salima - Podiam parar de falar essas coisas constrangedoras? Quantos anos vocês têm? ò#ó_

_Max Tate  
><em>

_Melissa - Tá aí meu lindinho! Não é fofo? Eu tirei a foto quando ele tava concentradinho, fazendo a minha programação de desfiles. ^^_

_Julie - Ai, é sim Meli! ^^ Você também tem um loirinho dos olhos azuis! Ele parece um pão-de-queijo! E você já provou o recheio, né safada? X P / Melissa: *__#* / As outras__: __OO_

_Hilary - Vocês são muito taradas! òó / Julie e Melissa: ¬¬ / __Então esse é o famoso Max? ' '_

_Alice - Ele é muito bonito Melissa. Parabéns! ^^ / Melissa: ^^  
><em>

_Salima - Espero que ele venha mesmo na nossa festa-do-pijama. Quero conhece-lo! ^^ / Melissa: ^^  
><em>

_Runo - Ele tem um rosto de criança; tô surpresa! Oo_

_Melissa: ** E uma pele tipo bumbum de bebê! ¬¬ Mas não vão se empolgar e apertar as bochechas dele! Ele não gosta disso._

_Runo: Então ele vai mesmo pra festa? Até que enfim Max Tate vai surgir! ^^_

_Hilary: Só faz o favor de não ficar agarrada nele em público, Melissa Taylor! ¬¬_

_Julie: E quando as outras três vão começar a namorar? Estão atrasadas! Õõ_

_Alice: Não apresse as coisas Julie! Quando tiver de ser, será. u#u_

_Salima: Mas eu confesso que gostaria mesmo de ser pedida em casamento. ^#^_

_Julie: ** Eu sabia! Ai, se vocês ficarem noivas logo, a gente faz os seis casamentos de uma vez!_

_Hilary: Oo Não seja exagerada! Assim ninguém vai poder ser madrinha uma da outra, ou damas de honra! *#* Ai, o que eu tô dizendo?_

_Alice: Acho que você ficou empolgada Hilary. ^^_

_Melissa: Õõ E quem ganhou a bendita competição então?_

_Runo: Claro que fui eu! Todo mundo sabe que o Dan é lindo! ^^_

_Salima: Não pode ser mais humilde Runo? uu Ele é bonito sim, mas eu acho essa disputa besteira._

_Hilary: ¬¬ Você não tá competindo Sali, não estraga a alegria!... òó O Tyson é mais lindo!_

_Julie: Òó Ele nem é seu namorado! Se for sobre quem conseguia um namorado primeiro, ganhei!_

_Alice: Pessoal, parem de discutir, por favor! ç ç Todos são bonitos e bons rapazes! ^^'_

_Melissa: ¬¬ Gente, o diário tá terminando. E vai chegar logo o dia dos namorados... A gente pede um diário novo de presente pra eles e vai ter pelo menos mais seis até terminar o ano! ^^_

_Runo: ¬¬ Você é uma exploradora! Mas eu achei uma boa ideia. Vamos parar com a briga, sair daqui e passar um tempo com eles! ^^_

_Salima: Então vamos encerrar e dar um tchau para as pessoas que leram o diário até aqui. ^^_

_Tchau! __Obrigada __por __lerem __e __até a __próxima!_

_**Fim**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>^^' É... Não foi fácil trabalhar nesta fic, mas ela ficou mais simples que muitas, na verdade. Eu fiz as falas de cada garota com cores diferentes, mas aqui ñ aparece... Pra quem quiser ler a fic de novo com cores e ver as fotos que eu coloquei de cada garoto na fic, basta visitar meu blog de fics ou minha conta no Nyah Fanfiction.<br>**_


End file.
